The Paths We Walk
by ChelinkaTheArchmage
Summary: Chelinka is just a retired mage who would like nothing more then live out her retirement in peace and solitude. However, it would seem that fate is not quite through with her yet, as she is once again dragged into the heat of war she was so determined to escape. *loosely follows Lion's Landing quest line*
1. Ch1: a prologue of sorts

"_"__Tell me, what do you know of Adventures?"_

"_What?"_

"_I said what do you know of Adventures?"_

"_Oh! Well, um… their very bold…. and courageous!"_

"_And?"_

"_Well, they make up some of the greatest hero's the Alliance has ever known!"_

"_Humph"_

_What?_

"_You certainly are kinder than most. I've been called… less… 'Civil' terms to put it mildly. But that is not what I asked."_

"_What?"_

"_I asked what you __**know**__, not what you __**think**__."_

"_I'm afraid I don't follow."_

"_Ha, not the brightest star in the sky, are you lad?"_

"_Do you have a point, or do you just mean to deal cheap insults?"_

"_Tch, my point is: how many Adventures do you know? Not by song or deed, but by name and face, as a person and not by their 'boldness'?"_

"…_."_

"_That's what I thought."_

"…_why are you here?"_

"_I thought I was the one asking questions?"_

"_I'm being serious! I'm well aware of your past deeds as well as your current…attitude…. towards Alliance military efforts."_

"_I take it you heard of my, heh, 'attitude' from your father?"_

"…_yes."_

"_If that's the case, I'm surprised that you don't avoid me like most nobles and military leaders do. Not that I'm complaining, I find the lack of contact with those cretins to be quite beneficial to my state of mind… well, what's left of it anyway."_

"_You're avoiding the question."_

"_Ah, you noticed. Perhaps you ARE smarter then you look."_

"_I will be gracious and ignore that, providing you answer."_

"_Fate."_

"_Fate?"_

"_It's a valid reason as any. You were right in thinking that I'm not here completely willingly. So I would chalk it up to fate… in the guise of gnome's cutely manipulations."_

"_You're not making any sense."_

"_Crazy people usually don't."_

"_You're not crazy."_

"_I'm by no means sane either."_

"_How do you figure that?"_

"_Sane people don't go spelunking in mogu ghost infested tombs."_

"_So what does that make me?"_

"_Ha! That's not my question to answer young prince. But if I had to, the word 'bold' comes to mind."_


	2. Ch2: how to NOT start the day

_Several months ago…_

* * *

><p>Breathe, gotta remember to… breathe….<p>

I warily close my eyes as I feel the lingering fear from my nightmares slip away. Well, I'm not sure I'd really call them nightmares, nothing that occurred was fabricated by my mind, all of it are things that HAVE happened in the past.

…that thought only makes it worse.

I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on sounds other than my still rapidly beating heart.

I can hear the wind blowing through the trees, the trees swaying as a result of said wind. I can hear the soft, lapping sounds of the nearby river. I can hear the musical thrilling of the birds echoing through the entire forest. I can hear… the not so distance murmur of voices; happy and content. Well, mostly, I can faintly pick out disgruntled muttering; no doubt that little dink Billy got caught doing something he shouldn't…again.

With my heart no longer feeling like it's going to beat right out of chest, I slowly open my eyes once more. I'm met by a wall, of course. I'm always met by a wall, id more concerned if I wasn't, that would mean that someone had stolen my walls! Well err, one of them, but I'd guess I'd say I'm particularly attached to this wall and id be devastated if someone stole it.

Hrmm… how WOULD someone steal a wall? And not wake me while they did so? Probably a mage and priest duo, the mage skilled in teleportation and priest specialized in silencing magic… or perhaps a warlock…

_Ah! Focus Chelinka! Come back from lala land, who in their right mind would steal a single wall? Makes much more sense to steal ALL the walls! Especially if that someone is a paladin, then they could…_

With a violent shake of my head, I pull myself back from spacing out, wait was I spacing out over? Something about the... floors? Ugh, my poor mind, I'm lucky it's still vaguely intact after all that I…

**_There is no escape…not in this life… not in the next…._**

My eyes spring open in alarm as leap out of bed, looking wildly around for the source, only to remember that it's in my own head.

With a sigh, I shut it out, a practice I've gotten the habit of, and is now second nature. Now if only they would stay locked away…

Bah! No use dwelling on it, time to start the day, before I get bored and start talking to the wardrobe… again.

Hmmm… what to do, what to do?

Maybe I should visit the Maclure's, their less than five minutes away. I could give Billy a hard time for being caught being a dumbass again. Maybe go listen to Maybell gush about her latest 'secret' outing with Tommy Joe. Or conjure up some water for farmer Tiller, and chat about the recent going ons of Elwynn. I swear that man is more of a gossip than his wife.

Or perhaps go visit, the Stonefield's? It's always amusing to watch poor Tommy Joe try to spit out details about him and Maybell, most of the time he just sputters incoherently while grinning like an idiot. Ah young love, the only thing I've seen that's blinder and more idiotic are the blowhards in Stormwind.

Hmmm… no, I don't want to sully their juvenile love by comparing it to those pricks.

Speaking of, Goldshire is definitely out of the question for a while. My heated err; 'argument' with the Marshal Dughan did not end well… well for him. Still don't get why I'm the bad guy in that. I was simply defending myself, the blacksmith shop catching on fire was a result of his pompous attempts to guilt me back into service. Not that he'll be doing that again anytime soon, it's hard to strong arm someone when they're not there….

…The fact that I broke his jaw might make it tricky for him to strong arm anyone else into service either. Guess they'll have to get someone else to send the newbies to the kobold filled mines.

As I grin fondly remembering the less then gentle beating I gave that jerk, something else intrudes in my mind, and it's not one of…them…

It's the wards.

When I had first bought Jerod's landing the first thing I did was put up a bunch of wards surrounding the entire property. Nothing says 'stay away' like living in a house on the edge of the forest surround by a crapload of magical wards. Seriously, if that doesn't do it I might be tempted to start putting heads on spikes outside my door. I suppose Billy isn't using his... and I doubt the Stonefield's or even his family will object….

Ah! Right! Wards!

The wards aren't meant to keep everyone out, I've made a few exceptions to who can come and go without getting a face full of arcane barrage from those things. That being said, the list is still relatively small.

Just as I'm pondering who it might be, someone knocks rather forcefully on the door.

"Yoo-hoo! Open up Sparky, it's your absolute fav-orite adorable gnome, me: The incredibly adorable Pixie!"

I can't help but grin, she's right, she IS my favorite gnome.

As I throw open the door my smile falters a bit. Instead of her favored vivid pink dress she usually wears when she comes to see me, she's in full gear, daggers included.

"What's up Pixie? Leading a raid on my house?"

It's a joke of course, but I notice the flicker in her eyes as I say it.

"Uh, you're not actually here to raid me are you? I swear there's no loot here that's shinny enough to appease you."

With that her face breaks into a grin, if albeit a rather forced looking grin.

_Crap, what's gotten Pixie so spooked that she not gonna give me the "I'm not a loot whore!" speech?_

"Sorry to have to do this to you love, but my hands were tied in this"

Its then I notice that she has a scroll clasped tightly in her hands. It has an official seal on it; the kind only used by nobles and military blowhards... people I try to avoid.

Ah hell.

"Alright Pixie, I'm not mad, just tell me who the ahole is that paid you to deliver this and how much they paid you and I'll pay you double to say I wasn't in."

She shifts nervously, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I wasn't."

"Beg pardon?"

"I wasn't paid, I was ordered."

That throws me for a loop, pixie is almost as bad as I am, WAS, for following orders, she wouldn't do it unless someone REALLY high up gave her a direct order.

Ah hell!

"Who?"

She twitches nervously before she says it, careful to stay out of imitate swatting range.

"Mattis Shaw. I'm supposed to serve you these summons and escort you directly to SI:7"

…ah hell


	3. Ch3: Gossip 101

During the course of my life, I've realized that I will have good and bad days.

When I chose to follow the path of adventure, I quickly learned, to my great dismay, that the bad will often outnumber the good.

Apparently such odds still follow me, because I'm not even out of bed for an hour and already this day has gone to kodo crap.

Do I feel lucky? Hell no.

And of course, OF COURSE, it can't be a noble who wants me for an escort or something simple like that, nooooooooooooo, its gotta be Mattis Motherfing Shaw, leader of the stinking SI:7

Really, I should try my hand at the Goblin Lottery with how fan-fing-TASTIC my luck is.

Ugh.

Pixie seems to sense my displeasure at the whole situation… which could come from the fact that in the minutes since she said those words, I've been softly been banging my head against the nearest wall. She hands me the sealed scroll, all the while trying not to burst out into laughter at my actions I can tell.

Her sympathy for others has always been oh so very deep.

I flick my eyes down towards the scroll, the parchment is relatively crisp and the seal still looks fresh. Meaning this was done up very recently, no latter then last night.

I frown, what could be so urgent that they would dare call on ME? Usually anyone who attempts to come to me usually only does so when all other options have been exhausted. I mean to the point where it's come to me or trying to ask the murlocs at Crystal Lake.

They'd have much better luck with the murlocs.

Slightly curious I break the seal to skim over the scrolls contents.

_"Lady Chelinka,"_

I feel a muscle in my face twitch at the use of the term 'Lady'. I am, and have been many things in my life, but lady was never one of them. There is, in fact, only one person in all of Azeroth who can call me that without fearing for his life and it sure as hell aint Shaw.

_"I will not waste your time with idle chatter or pointless small talk; I'll cut straight to the chase. Your expertise and experience are immediately required in a rather urgent matter. I request your presence no latter then 1pm today. I've instructed the courier of this letter to sap you and kick/roll you here if you insist on being stubborn. I'm well aware of how much you value your solitude so I'll attempt to make the briefing as short as possible, which will also inevitably depend on your willingness to corporate.__Shaw"_

Tch, well he's as charming as ever, but at least he didn't attempt to dress up the issue in honeyed words.

I bring my gaze back to Pixie, who's now watching me with an annoyingly unreadable expression.

Goddamn rogues.

"Well?" she inquires. "Whadda say? Commin?"

"Ha, not sure I have much choice do I? Come willingly or you'll sap me stupid and kick roll me there." What Pixie makes up for in stature she more than makes up for in her poisons. Hers are all home-made, and pack twice as much punch as any other rogues, believe me, ive been on the receiving end of enough poisons to make the distinction without a single hesitation. A sap attack from her daggers will easily have me on my ass for hours at least.

No.. I have no choice here, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be docile and compliant, psh, where's the fun in that?

"Fine, let's go."

"Don't you want to get dressed first?"

Did I fail to mention that I'm wearing a simple blue dress, no shoes and it looks like I haven't brushed my hair in ages? Throw some dirt on me and I could easily be a more pathetic looking bum then Topper Mcnab.

"What do you mean? I'm dressed"

"I mean in your gear."

My gear? Haven't worn THAT in ages, why would I break it out now, for SHAW of all people? No, I think not.

"The missive said nothing about my attire, and I have absolutely no desire to put more time into this then I have to. Meaning I'm not going to put on my gear just to see Shaw and whatever twat is twisting his arm to get me to Stormwind."

Pixie seems miffed by comment. Good, I love this gnome but I'm not going to jump through hoops just to impress her boss. The fact that I'm even willing to go is a feat all its own. Were it any other rogue, I simply woulda melted their damn daggers with a pyroblast and sent them packing with a Dragon's Breath to their fing face.

See what I mean about having better chances with the murlocs?

"Fine, conjure an portal and-"

"Nope."

"What?"

Pixie is getting really agitated now, almost to the point where she's frothing at the mouth. It's all I can do not to break into a cascade of childish giggles at her rapidly becoming livid face.

"You heard me, no portals and no mounts either! We're walking."

"but-"

"The summons said 1pm, it's a little after noon now, so we got plenty of time to walk and enjoy the exquisite beauty of elwwyn."

"Fine ill meet you ther-"

"Nopeeeee!"

Pixie is right on the edge of livid now, I can see her little hands twitch towards her daggers, most likely thinking that it would be easier to sap me.

"…what?"

"You said, you would escort me to SI:7, that means you come with me, hmmmmm?"

"….fine"

She turns away without another word and starts towards Goldshire at a brisk pace, barely leaving me enough time to lock up and blink after her. Honestly, she knew I would be like this, she's known me for years now, so she should have been at least a little prepared for my retort.

Besides, she was laughing at me five minutes ago. My vengeance is swift.

The woods are as calm and peaceful as always, even more so now that ive cleared out all the bandits that use to conjugate around my house. I got rather tiered of dealing with the whelps every time I went for a walk, so I eventually just routed them all to the Fargodeep mine, beat the living crap outta em, and turned em all over the guards in Goldshire with a promise to not be so lenient to any other two bit thug that dared cross me.

And people say I don't care about the Alliance anymore.

* * *

><p>Goldshire is as lively as ever, brimming full of merchants and fresh faced adventures who are too stupid to know better yet. Ah, this place always lifts my spirits, because no matter what hardships azeroth has faced, goldshire has never changed; a constant shelter in a stormy night.<p>

"OI! CHELINKA!"

I feel my face stretch into a genuine grin as I see the infamous Remy "Two Times" waving me over to his preferred spot of the fence bordering Goldshire. I trot over to him, ignoring the piercing glare from my companion.

Honestly, if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure Pixie would be wanted for mass murder; her body count consisting of everyone she's ever run a dungeon with.

I causally throw my legs over the fence and lift myself up so I'm sitting right on top of it and turn, still grinning, toward Remmy.

Remy grins up at me on my perch, all the while taking in my attire and the silver haired gnome lurking behind me.

"Good grief girly, it aint even been three days since your last stunt, whadya do to warrant short silver over there to drag you from your fortress of solitude?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." I reply putting on my best innocent air, which only causes Remy to shake his head and laugh loudly.

"Mhmm, I'm sure you don't. I'm also sure you don't know about the fresh fleet of ships preparing to set sail for Pandaria within the next two days."

This catches my attention, as it was indeed something I haven't heard from my previous gossiping's and my uh, 'sources' are usually pretty thorough.

"And how pray tell did you procure such information, hum?"

"I have my sources girly and they extend a bit further then a farmer or two."

Ouch. That one kind of stung.

Remy turns to me fully now, all joking gone from his voice.

"Rumor has it that one of those ships will be carrying precious cargo, an ideal target for the Horde. So, they're looking for some way… or someone… to make sure it reaches its destination."

It all clicks into place: the Marshals attempts to guilt me back into service so suddenly, Pixie and her sudden order from Shaw, the urgency behind both situations.

Remy notices the realization in my eyes and nods in agreement.

"Ya, that's my suspicion too girly, Damn if I understand why, considering the last time they tried to get ya to set sail to Pandaria, I hear it didn't end well."

I can't help but smirk at that comment. My most famous (or infamous) feat (or scandal) to date.

"What exactly did you hear? I'm curious to what the rumor has deviated to."

"That you refused a direct order from the King and told him to go suck a Tauren hoof."

I flick my eyes upwards for a moment, it's enough to see everyone nearby is straining to hear, not caring if there noticed or not. Apparently my antics have been a hot topic lately.

"Hmm I don't recall telling him to suck a Tauren hoof."

"So it's true then? You really refused a direct order from King Wrynn?"

I open my mouth to tell him the full story… then promptly decide on a different route.

"Do you honestly think I would be here if I did? There's more to it than that."

"What?" He's asks, barley containing his intense interest now.

"Ask your 'informants'." I reply in the sweetest voice possible, while trying to refrain from laughing at his crestfallen face.

See? Swift vengeance.

"but-"

"That's enough."

Both Remmy and I turn toward Pixie, both of us forgetting she was there until she spoke up. Her lips are pressed in a firm line as she glares at Remy, before turning her piercing glare on me.

"We need to get moving, so start moving sparky."

"Aye aye, silver stabber!"

I hope down from the fence and turn toward Remy to say my goodbye.

"Well, Guess I gotta go, see ya latter Remy."

Remy clearly wants to ask me more but his gaze nervously goes to the annoyed gnome standing next to me.

Mass murderer if looks could kill for sure.

"I suppose so… be careful."

"When am I anything but?"

With that, Pixie ushers me onwards towards Stormwind, all the while ignoring the hush murmurings of the people of Goldshire.

_"She didn't deny it! …but what did she mean by that?"_

_"By all means, go ask her… assuming you don't mind ending up like the Marshal!"_

I am no fool, I've been living out in the world long enough to know how damning rumors can be.

And that's exactly what I want.

Rumors lead to doubt, doubt leads to suspicion and paranoia, which leads to fear…which leads to everyone avoiding me and leaving me alone.

Well…

I glance at the scroll still in my hand.

Apparently not everyone.

Perhaps I can rectify that with today's outing.

Shaw is more level-headed then the King but suffers from the same streak of pride. It's simply a matter of pushing the right button.

Yes, having both Shaw AND the King enraged with me should ensure that I'm never bothered with idiotic things like this again.

Maybe today won't be so bad after all.


	4. Ch4: Damn rogues!

Pixie remained quiet for the rest of our trip to Stormwind. Not that I'm minded much, I was too busy trying to figure out what could be so valuable on a ship that they would need me specifically to guard it. Weapons? Tch, if that's the case i'm not doing crap, Shaw and SI: 7 be damned. An escort? But who is high up enough to warrant a whole fleet and me? The king was already in Pandaria from what I've heard, enjoying lovely beach front views and mindless bloodshed upon the shores of… uh… kr-krkang... kurozing… koring?

Bah, something that starts with a K Wilds.

The prince is there too I think. Why they haven't shipped him back to Stormwind yet I have no idea, considering him being shipwrecked was the reason his _'daddy'_ decided to send to ship off so many soldiers and adventures so suddenly to find him. Not caring that so many adventures were still recovering from-

**_YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING! I WILL TEAR YOUR WORLD APART!_**

With that sudden…intrusion I wrench myself from my thoughts and come to a sudden stop, its then I realize that im no longer in Elwynn but halfway through the trade district of Stormwind… and I can't help but be startled.

Not from my abrupt change of scenery. I do that a lot, get so lost in thought that I forget what Im doing or what's going on around me. It's a common habit among mages, harmless for the most part, but rather dangerous for whoever stirs the mage from their thoughts. This often leads to them shooting off one of their specialized spells, depending on how startled they are. Myself, being a fire mage it can be… bad.

Im still not allowed in Booty Bay.

But that's not why im startled, the main reason why I'm startled is Stormwind itself. It's so…

Quite.

Stormwind, the Trade District in particular has always been a din of nearly insufferable noise. Humans, gnomes, draenei, night elves, every Alliance race, (and the occasional Horde rogue) Adventures from every walk of life seemed to conjugate here.

Flooding the auction house, attempting to sell the gear and materials they acquired (possibly stole)traveling, looking for unsuspecting tanks and healers to snag for various dungeon and raid runs, scouting for recruits for the newest budding guilds…

Yea, I've seen a lot happen here, that's not including some of the more… different… things I've seen. I've seen dranei and night elf's flaunting their seemingly inumerial number of mounts in a unspoken contest, oblivious that said mounts often try to take a bite out of the poor gnomes that try to get to the mail box that are being blocked by said mounts. I've seen a heated argument between a dwarf and a worgen revolving around what is the superior hunter weapon, somehow devolve to a dirty joke contest (mostly involving blood and night elves…and goblins, ugh) only for it to end in a fit of giggles and them to stroll off like nothing happened. I've seen a pair of night elf and human males run through the entire district, naked. Not that im complaining about that one, it was a rather nice view…

No matter what occurred the noise level was always the same: loud. Ugh, it's been so loud at certain points I was afraid id loose part of my hearing. Yet, it's always been consistent, so it was comforting to me in its own way. Because to me, the noise just made this city feel more... alive.

Now the noise is gone and the city feels… dead.

There still the small pocket of adventures about, but their young ones: the busy bodies zooming about, completely focused on whatever menial task was given to them. There are a few veterans about but they don't say a word. They don't have to.

Their faces say enough.

Exhaustion, wariness, fear, anger and… grief.

Faces I know, faces I've seen before.

The faces of those exposed to war.

I feel my anger build, anger directed not just toward Wrynn and his military lackeys but toward the Horde leaders as well.

_Damn them! Damn them all! Haven't we suffered enough? Why do they insist on this petty squabbling?! Why, why, why, WHY?!_

I turn and start walking again at a much faster pace. Pixie sees my obvious building anger and attempts to say something.

"chel-"

"Don't Pixie, just don't. But I sure as heck hope for Shaw's sake that is damn important. Otherwise…"

"Chels control yourself! You're not going to do anyone any good if you throw a tantrum and burn down SI: 7 in the process."

"If Shaw's still in it im sure quite a few people would say otherwise. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if they sent me flowers."

Pixie looks alarmed to say the least but whatever retort she had dies as soon as she notices that I've stopped walking.

SI: 7 headquarters. Were here.

With a deep shuddering breath, I flounce inside, a panicking Pixie in tow.

* * *

><p>No one dares stop me as I storm inside. Quite a few rogues back into shadowy corners and a few of them even outright Vanish once they see me coming.<p>

Rogues aren't stupid, I'll give them that.

I thunder up the stairs and practically kick down the door of Shaw's office. All the while ignoring the panicked squeaking I hear from Pixie; honestly im surprised she hasn't given herself a heart attack yet.

And Shaw?

Sitting behind his desk, a cup of tea in his hand, not bothering to hide the amusement on his face.

Alright, rogues aren't stupid, but that doesn't mean that can't be insufferable smug aholes.

"Ah, Chelinka, you're here early. Egger to hear about your assignment, hmm?" he asks in a complexly calm voice, surely ignoring my wrathful expression.

_Urge to brutally murder rising…_

"Why don't you have a seat and well get started." He gestures to a seat on the opposite side of the desk, a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

I throw myself into the chair with an angry murmur. Shaw pours another cup of tea and hands it to me, still smirking.

_Rising…_

"So, Pixie has informed me that Remy has let slip the reason for your summons."

What the- we just go here! So how in the hell did she tell Shaw tell her anything? I turn to glare daggers at her, but of course she's disappeared.

Damn sneaky rogue bastards.

"Apparently you need me to babysit some pompous noble or something because apparently a full fleet isn't good enough."

Shaw snorts and rolls his eyes. "Well I suppose it is comforting to know that the great Remy 'two times' doesn't know as nearly as much as he claims to."

"You want to fill me in, oh mighty master rogue?"

"Ah, the great Chelinka calls me a master rogue? I am honored beyond belief."

"Shaw." My already thin patience is beginning to fray rapidly. If he doesn't spit it out soon, im going to punch him in his-

"It's just one."

Shaw words pull me back from my murderous thoughts, still completely unfazed by my anger.

"Just one what?"

"Just one ship. a merchant ship to be exact. Exporting various silks and spice to Pandaria."

What?

I just- what? Im surprised to say the least.

"You mean to tell me you dragged me out my house for this?" I can't keep the dumbfounded surprise out of my voice. Surely they have whelplings back from Outland or Northrend that can handle this?

"Yes, because im certain you have a busy day gossiping with farmers and frolicking with squirrels."

Okay, surprise gone, back to rage it is.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, no. Im not being an escort for a damn merchant ship. Get one of the fresh faces back from Outland or Northrend cleanup to handle this."

"They're hardly qualified to-"

"Qualified? It's a damn merchant ship! Unless they're packing some heavy artillery in their silks, I don't think they're going to cause any trouble." I say while moving to stand up, finished with this whole idiotic discussion. I know I came here with a purpose but this? This is just sad, calling me in to deal with merchant ships? I'd rather spend my days 'frolicking with squirrels' as Shaw so elegantly put it. I turn to leave but Shaw's voice stops me.

"Your right, it's just a simple merchant ship; it's not going to cause trouble. But what happens if trouble comes looking for them?"

I turn back to Shaw, just so he can see the hollow smile I plaster on my face.

"Well, I guess that's a risk they chose to take."

It's a low blow I know, using that phrase on him. But he clearly doesn't want to let me go that easy, so he left me no choice.

The effect of my words is immediate; he springs to his feet, all amusement gone from his face replaced with a glint of anger.

It would seem that I achieved my goal after all.

…So why does it feel so hollow?

Questions for later, as I've clearly worn out my welcome here. As I move to leave again Shaw's words slice through me.

"I've heard the rumors, but chose not to believe them but it would seem that their true after all, Chelinka the Fearless, reduced to a wretched coward."

I see red; I whirl around, fully intending to verbally rip this man apart.

"Your one to be calling ME a coward, you sneaking-"

"Enough!"

Both Shaw and I turn toward the source of the new voice. It looks like Pixie didn't leave after all; she's lurking in the room's distant corner. I turn to her now, fully intent on verbally blasting her for dragging me here in the first place. But both my scathing words and temper shrivel when I see the look on her face. It's not anger.

Its disappointment.

"Chelinka, im surprised at you, since when do you turn your backs on others? Do you really think we would be asking you if there was anyone else? You've made your current stance on the war between the Alliance and Horde painfully apparent so-"

"So will you ridicule me for my choices as well?" I hotly interject. "I am NOT a solider and I will not let you, or Shaw, or ANYONE guilt me back into this idiotic fighting!"

Im yelling at this point but I don't care, I'm seriously pissed now; to the Nether with both of them. I turn to leave again but yet AGAIN a voice stops me.

"Chels…"

I whirl around to face her again, a nasty comment on the tip of tongue. But as soon as I have her in my sights again not only does my anger wither, it all but evaporates.

She's… crying.

_Oh Light…_ I groan inwardly. There are very few things I've come across that I couldn't handle; a weeping Pixie is one of them.

"What's wrong with you?" I physically cringe at the sound of that voice. Pixie's voice when she's crying is soft and frail, like delicate glass that has just been broken into a million little pieces…and it tugs at my heartstrings every time.

"P-people's lives are at risk and you're just going to leave them to their fate? The Chelinka I knew would never do that!" I wince at her words.

"You make it sound like im a different person." I manage to get out. _Damn it heart, don't cave on me now!_

"You are! You're a stranger wearing my Chelinka's face! My Chel wouldn't hide away from the world; she'd be out there fighting to save it, or change it until it accepts her and those she cared about!" She sniffles as she says this, and I knew the battle was lost. A sobbing Pixie is one thing but the fact that im the one who made her cry… plus her words…damnit.

"When does the stinkin ship leave?" I sigh.

As soon as I said those words Pixie's tears instantly stop.

_D-did she make herself cry because she knew that would get me to fold?! That sneaky rogue bitc-!_

"The boat leaves tomorrow at 8am; it will be docked on the Far East end of the harbour." It's Shaw, not Pixie who answers me.

"8 huh?" Ick, I hate mornings.

Shaw nods, obviously glad to be making progress. "It's due to head straight to the Jade Forest; the cargo is being eagerly awaited so it's prudent to have it there as soon as possible."

I perk up a bit at the destination. "Not Lion's Landing?" I inquire.

"No, the ship will not be unloading its cargo at Lion's Landing."

"At a military outpost in this Jade Forest then?" Shaw is a tricky bastard, so I wouldn't put it past him to lure me into a false sense of security by assuring im not going to Lions Landing but then dumping me off in a different Alliance military outpost.

Shaw chuckles at my obvious distrust for him. Back from angry to smug in no time flat.

"No, a pandaren escort will be waiting for the ship. The cargo is actually a sign of good will toward the Pandaren from the king, in thanks for all they've done."

I snort at this; how original for the King to attempt to buy new allies with elegant silks and fancy spices.

But…

It is a peaceful mission… I guess… Plus I will admit I've been very curious to explore this new content. Heck, exploring is the second reason I became an adventurer.

"Alright fine."

"Great!" Pixie squeals, flashing me a dimpled smile. One minute the picture of heartbreak the next right back to her bouncy self.

Ugh, she's luck she's cute, or I would have run from her ages ago.

Shaw nods, also pleased that the situation was taken care of. "Good, be at the Lady Luck tomorrow by 7:45, ask for Peepers."

"Peepers?"

"Yes, he's the first mate and will be giving you the run down for your mission."

"Fine." I turn and start walking out.

"I didn't dismiss you." Shaw calls from his office.

"Don't press your luck Shaw." I shoot back, only to get another amused chuckle in response.

Damn rogues.

* * *

><p>Still in his office, Shaw watched from his window as the irate mage passed through the stone arch bordering SI:7 grounds and disappeared into Old Town. Satisfied that she was truly gone, he turned back to his subordinate still in the room.<p>

"Well, I guess that could have gone worse." He remarks as he sits back down at his desk and pours himself another cup of tea.

The gnome appeared to be completely drained of energy, no longer having to put on the fake happiness façade for her friend.

"It was still necessary though, you believe me now right?"

"Yes I do, though I do not know her as well as you do, I know her enough to tell that's there's something… off about her. I can't put my finger on it, but it was… unsettling to say the least."

Pixie nodded vigorously. "Exactly. What I said was true; it's like she's a stranger wearing her face as a mask."

"You mean what you said while you were crying?" Shaw asked wryly, enjoying the embarrassed flush that colored the gnomes face. The gnome had a reputation for being one of SI:7's fiercest fighters. To see her cry like that was almost comical.

"I had to. I knew if there was even a little bit of my Chels left, she would succumb."

"You make it sound like she's dead or dying."

"She is dead Shaw, you just can't see it, but I can! She talks and acts mostly the same but her eyes don't have that luminous spark in them anymore. Their cold, no matter what warmth she fakes in her voice. That's why I had to do this." She finished resolutely, a determined look on her face.

"She may not thank you for it; in fact she may hate you for it."

"I know. And I accept that, anything to help her."

Shaw nods at her stalwart determination. "Very well, is he in place?"

"Yes sir. He's on the ship now and will remain hidden until the ship is too far out for her to create a portal back."

"And the missive?"

"Also in his possession sir."

"Good, from what you've told me of him, his presence might be enough to calm her down should she discover the plan earlier then intended… or subdue her if it comes to that."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed agent."

The gnome nodded and briskly headed off, her thoughts still dwelling on her mage friend.

Shaw leaned back in his chair and thoughtfully scratched his beard, his thoughts on the mage as well. "Chelinka the Fearless." He mused out loud.

A sly grin began to stretch across his face. "Even if she won't fight, I have a feeling that things in Pandaria will soon get a lot more interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Shaw you tricky bastard, just what are you plotting?

Thanks so much to everyone who's given this story a looksy, its my first fic and multi-chapter piece so any feed back would be great. :)

A very special thanks to Amcm74 and Mythique, your writing tips and kind words help me keep on writin! :D


	5. Ch5: Set sail for Pandaland! pt1

*CAW CAW*

That's the sound of a raven. You don't see a lot of ravens hanging around Stormwind, for some reason their weirdly nocturnal around these parts. So you can usually only see them late at night or at the ungodly hour of a little before dawn.

*CAW CAW*

I hate that fing raven.

Know what else I hate? I hate Billy MacClure, I hate the bread vendor I passed on the way, I hate topper Mcnab, and I hate the baker and that one guard by the cathedral district.

I really don't like that guy.

Its bright and early, a little after 7:30 in Stormwind, the city is starting to wake up from its restful slumber. I can hear vendors getting ready to open their shops and children getting ready to do their chores.

I hate all of them.

Why? Because they're breathing and making noise that adds to my headache.

But mostly because their breathing.

Ugh, why am I up at this ungodly hour again?

_"…The Chelinka I knew would never do that!"_

Oh…right…

I also hate Pixie.

After my little talk with Shaw and Pixie, I went home to pack only to remember I don't remember where I put… well…anything…

My house is a mess of books, clothes, and books covered with clothes.

There's also a cat in there too somewhere.

Anyway, it took me, the better part of a couple hours to round up all my gear and needless to say, I was exhausted and fell into bed straight away, thinking id have a nice exhausted sleep, too tired to dream.

But the dreams came anyway.

Needless to say, sleep was hard to come by after that. And just I was starting to drift off again, it's time for me to get up and meet the stupid first mate on the stupid Lady Luck.

I hate mornings.

* * *

><p>By the time I get to the harbor its 7:40. I'm 5 minutes early, aren't I friken amazing?<p>

The ship is easy enough to pick out; it's the only sea worthy ship there, if you can even call it a ship.

Its certainly seen better days that's for sure, the entirety of the ship is battered and scuffed like it's been to the twisting nether and back its so beat up. Its red and black sails remain tightly furled but I would not be surprised to see a couple holes in them. Honestly, I'm afraid if I tap it the wrong way it will sink.

"Hoy there madam! Are you just going to stand there gawking like a stuck fish or are you going to come aboard? We don't have all day to wait!" A voice pulls me out of scrutiny, someone on board is waving to me to hurry up and come on all ready.

I snort and shift my bag on my shoulder, careful not to be too callous; all my magic reagents are stuffed in there. Well, the ones that didn't spoil months ago that is. Least I figured out what that smell was.

…I really need to clean my place when I get back.

I start toward the ship trying not to grimace as I get closer, my initial analysis was pretty damn accurate, and this ship looks like it's seen it all, there's even what looks like to be a bite mark out of the hull!

Somehow I get the impression that these aren't your average merchants.

I set one foot on board cautiously, and once I'm satisfied that I won't go through the flooring I relax a bit and come fully on board.

"Goodness, you certainly took your sweet time to get here, and here Shaw said you were a reliable lady!"

If I wasn't grimacing before, I am now. It's the same guy who told me to hurry up earlier.

Shiny blond locks, fair skin, blue eyes…

He's a high elf.

I don't have a problem with night elves, but blood and high elves? That's another matter entirely. Snooty, arrogant, twats, nearly made my time in Dalaran insufferable with all their passive and not so passive aggressive remarks toward one another. Guh, wish they could see how much they have in common; like being so damn obnoxious to everyone around them.

He's glaring at me now, as if waiting for my response… sure as heck hope he's not waiting for an apology for me being 'late'.

"Spit it out Blondie, I don't want to stand here all day. You got something to say just spit it out."

He's slightly taken aback by my words, yea he wasn't expecting that. But he's deserved that. Knife eared ahole.

"Look if you're just going to gawk, could you at least be useful? I'm looking for a first mate Peepers; supposed to report to him for rundown of what ill being doing this trip to Pandaria."

The elf straitens up, clearly I've gotten his attention.

"That would be me."

"What?"

"I am first-mate Peepers. At your service… _miss_…"

Seriously? I've have never meet a high elf or blood elf with such a name. Usually it's things like Dawnwalker, Suntouched, spear-up-my-ass, ya know, fancy pompous ass names like that.

But Peepers? Interesting.

"Since when does a high elf go by such a... interesting name?" I inquire, curious now.

"Since it was given to me as an ill-fated nick name that I have not been able to shake. No matter how hard I try."

Now i'm REALLY curious.

He can see it on my face and quickly clears his throat and starts talking again, but this time he's focused on what my job will entail.

Party pooper.

"…as I'm sure you've been informed the waters between here and Pandaria are rife with dangers. One of which is the fog, which has not completely receded just yet, making it tricky for many crafts to get close. Another is the rising animosity between the Horde and Alliance, as we are carrying cargo for the Alliance, and carry no heavy defense weaponry, we will be ample targets for the Horde. That is where you come in." he looks at me pointy, as if making sure I've actually paid attention. Psh.

I've heard at LEAST 80ish% of what he said… I think

He rolls his eyes and continues with his explanation. "YOUR job will be the creation and maintain of magical wards that shield us from view of most vessels. You are able to do that yes?" he says while gesturing to several of what looks like power crystals that are clustered on the center of the deck.

It's my turn to roll my eyes. Wards, seriously? "Is that it? If that's the case then I should be able to do them no problem; you have ample mana infused food and beverages for me yes? They will be a constant drain on my magic and should my mana falter so will the Wards."

He nods, clearly relived that I know what i'm doing. Sheesh, I don't think I look that stunned… do I?

"We do. You should be able to maintain the majority of your mana without much problem. I'll show you to your quarters are and you can put your belongings away, then you can get started as we set sail."

He turns and leads me to a small door right by the stairs to the captain's wheel and opens the door for me.

I quickly duck inside. It's not bad, its clean, which is more then I can say for my place. There's a small desk shoved against the corner and a porthole on the far end of the room and a hammock set up right next to it.

I turn back to the high elf, whose quietly observing me. "Well? I take it this will be sufficient?" he ask in a bored tone, clearly not caring if I like it or not, that's where i'm staying.

"Yea its fine."

"Good then I'll let you unpack while I go tell the captain that we are prepared to set sail." He turns on his heels and quickly leaves the room snapping the door closed behind him. Good to see that not even the sea can deter their lovely demeanor.

I shuffle over to the desk and start taking out all my reagents. Flash Powder, Ice Shards, Arcane Dust, the usual standard fair, all tightly sealed in crystal vials. I quickly put a cushioning enchantment on the desk, just to make sure that if we hit rough waters the vials won't break when their being tossed around in the desk.

Once all my reagents are squared away, I start taking out my books. Mostly magic tombs but I brought a few novels to keep me occupied during down time, mostly my romance novels. Sigh, I don't know why, but for someone with very little personal romance experience, I love romance novels so much. I've found that's there rarely any foul mood that a little steamy romance can't elevate.

Ahem! Back to unpacking.

In terms of garments, all I've brought is a woolen robe to sleep in and... my gear.

Hrmm, been ages since I've broken it out, let alone wear it. Actually, it's only been a little over 4 months… but still... it will help with my mana regen. I undo the clasp of the gray cloak I threw over it, I didn't want to take any chances of anyone seeing me in it and getting the wrong idea that i'm back in this idiotic fight. Sigh, it was just yesterday I was banking on peoples rumors to help me live an isolated and simple life, but now those rumors could easily make sure that never happens.

Rumors are a fickle thing…

With a quick word, the spell I put over the cloak fades and reverts back to its original color.

Red.

I wrap it around my shoulders again and look down at the rest of my gear that is now clearly visible. Red, red, red, the lot of it, with interlacing tones of gold and black. But mostly red. Many find it odd that my gear is red; 'isn't that the Horde colors?' they question. I just look at them like their drunk. Since when does the Horde own the color red? I'm a fire mage damnit, you would think me wearing red would make sense, but apparently most people think the Horde and Alliance should be color coordinated; with Horde being red and Alliance blue.

Yeah, I don't... I don't get it either.

Sides, the ol' cindercloth set has never failed me before, it's been heavily modified and infused with major amounts of magic so it may seem weaker than most gear but it's just as strong, if not stronger. Sides, it's not a robe, that's only a win for me. I'll wear a dress on occasion but a mage robe? Hell no, to constricting. Can't count the times I've seen other mages fall because they tripped over their stupid robes...

Annnnnnd now i'm sad because i'm thinking about dead mage friends.

Sigh, I better get out there and do something before I spiral into a state of angst that could rival the most hormonal teenager.

As I step outside I can see that I was in there longer than expected, as we are well away from Stormwind, its quickly fading into a dot in the distance. Well, I suppose I should get to work, before were attacked by whatever took the bite of the ship or something.

As I step out further on deck I see several deck hands that weren't there when I can on board. Actually, I don't think there were any, maybe they were down below or something? It's odd though; I only count three besides Peepers. There's a female dwarf, an older male human and a male dranei, that's it. Surely it would take more than four people to manage this ship?

"Oi lass, ya gonna get started or just stand there and stare? I know i'm o right beauty, but staring is still rude!" The female dwarf calls out to me, although she has a cheeky grin on her face as she says it.

"Right sorry! I'll get on that now." I draw a deep breath and start to concentrate.

Magic is not like many think, a set of rules line set in stone; it is energy, a pure energy that flows through everything and everyone, from the smallest pebble to the greatest shining star in the midnight sky. It is the life blood of the cosmos, it can bent and shaped into many forms… but only if you have the will to reach out and try.

I focus, on the ship and wait... there..! I can sense the magic that is emanating from the power crystals that Peepers pointed out earlier that are still hovering in the middle of the deck and… the ideal spots, the areas where the pockets of magic are the greatest on the ship, where the wards will be the strongest.

I draw another deep breathe and begin to channel my magic. I feel it flow, like a river that has recently been undammed, and direct it towards the power crystals. I can feel the magic leave me, but not quite, there is still a faint connection that ties me to the crystals; meaning that I can control them. I focus and raise them up to their designated spots where they will be the strongest and release more magic to link them all together and make sure they are all linked to me.

Once i'm sure that they are all in position, I slow the flow of magic, not completely, but enough so that the presence of the wards will always be on the edge of my mind; always drawing from my magic and ready to alert me should one of them come close to failing.

I flick to the edge of my mind just to make sure. Yep all is good, all at full power and should be good for several hours. Hmm, what to do now? Maybe I cou-

"OI MON! Can we come out yet? Surely we gotta be outta dat stinkin human city by now!"

I'm startled out of my thoughts by an annoyed yelling from below deck. I hear an irate sigh from above me, its Peepers of course.

"Very well, I suppose you can come out if-"

He doesn't get to finish, ad soon as he said yes the door burst out and out comes several more people, two goblins, a troll, and an undead. The rest of the crew i'm guessing.

The troll stretches and grins, the sun reflecting of his forest green hair and turquoise skin. He's a welcome spot of color on this beat up ship I'd say.

Peepers just roll his eyes and continued talking. "Honestly the way you go on Zaznil it's as if you were dying down there."

"Pah! You've never been stuck down dere with Bella! Da lot o us stuck in closed quarter with a forsaken? Da whole place stinks worse den a dwarven out-house!"

The forsaken looks high offended by the trolls' remarks. "Honestly Zaznil, it's not my fault! If we're all confined in such cramped quarters it is inevitable that the temperature will raise drastically therefore leading to-"

"Oh just spit it out will ya? We don' have all day to listen to your long winded excuses!'

The forsaken just sighs and continues "if it's hot then my flesh will enviably also get hot and emit a rather pungent odor, it is merely a symptom of my condition."

"Yea, you should know that he's gonna create a stink Z, so cut the guy some slack eh?" the female goblin interjects.

The troll goes to say something but the male goblin interjects, "Alright, alright, ya children all done squablin? In case you've all forgotten, we got a guest here!"

All attention shifts towards me, all expressions quite excited at the prospect of a 'guest'. Honestly I'm not sure guest is the right term, I'm not here completely willingly… more like a cuteness infused guilt trip.

The troll breaks into a large grin "so dis is da famous Chelinka eh? Even among lowly pirates like us you're an interesting topic!"

My eyebrows rise at this. "Pirates?"

The male goblin promptly thwacks the troll across the shins with the cane he was holding, causing him to wince slightly. "Zaznil you dope! You don't go around blurtin' that we're pirates to everyone! Which were not!" he adds looking at me pointy.

The troll just grins and rubs his legs "well, lookin at sum of da stuff we done, I'd say pirates comes closed to an accurate description, though I suppose a boat for hiah, would be a nica term of puttin' it."

The goblin snorts and turns his attention back to me. "Sorry bout him, he's a damn fine deckhand but don't know when to keep his trap shut to save his life. Names Bixlow, Bixlow Steamwedle, Captain of this hers fine vessel." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

I take it, not completely sure what to make of these... 'Merchants'...

"And I am Dominic Belladonna; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss." The forsaken adds politely with a slight bow rather than shake my hand. I can't help but smile at his manners, certainly not what I was expecting on this ship, lest of all from a forsaken!

My attention is quickly pulled back onto the troll due to the fact that he bursts out into laughter as soon as the Dominic finished his sentence.

"Hahah, I'm sorry Mon, but dat gets me every time; wat kinda pompous ass human names his little 'une dat? A wat kinda name is Belladonna?"

The forsaken bristles at the trolls' raucous laughter. "As I've informed you countless times by now _troll_, the house Belladonna is most ancient and Nobel house! Dating back to the time of-"

"alrigh' alrigh', calm yo self mon, I don' mean nothin' by eet." The troll interrupts still grinning and turns to me.

"so wat bout chu? You gotta ridiculous pompous name like Bella here?"

"no, just Chelinka."

"puh! Like hell eet is! Even a 'dope' like me knows you humans always have some sort of surname or somthin!"

"Orphans usually don't." I add smoothly, confident that would get the troll to shut up.

His face falls, a forlorn look taking over his features.

"Sorry mon, didn't mean to bring up unpleasant memoires."

…Why do I feel like I just spanked a puppy? Bah, I'm not good with sad faces from all races it seems.

"If I were to be called anything..." I continue slowly in effort to lift the trolls spirits and deviate from my current 'she's an orphan isn't that sad?' position, "I guess it would be Chelinka Fireforge."

This gets the trolls' attention, as well as everyone else's.

"oh! I haven't been 'round other dwarfs in a long time, but I still recognize that name! Ya wouldn't happen to be acquainted with ol' Darcen Fireforge would ye?"

Of course it's the female dwarf that connects the dots the fastest.

"Indeed I would, considering he was the one who raised me."

The dwarf is shocked by this. "Ya don't say? That's hard ta swallow, the Darcen I knew of was a right old grump but a damn good blacksmith and Paladin; Never imagined that old coot would be able, heck willing, to raise a wee one!"

I can't help but grin at this; that description is still pretty damn accurate.

"Neither did he, but I think he did alright."

The dwarf bursts into laughter, "och, that would easily explain your legendary stubbornness If ye were raised by a Fireforge!"

Before I can say anything else the Captain is banging his cane on the deck. "alright, alright! that enough chit chat people, we got work to do! Surely you don't intend to make Peepers do all of it?"

"Ha, wat a brilliant idea boss!" Zaznil grins, ignoring Peepers' enraged glare.

"Nice try Z, but you're not getting off work that easy! You've got your work below deck today; you can take miss Chelinka with ya if she wants."

I nod at this, I could use a diversion. I realized it's been too long since I've actually done something productive and now that I've got my magic going, I feel wired and awake, my headache is even gone.

Zaznil grins again and turns towards the door that leads below deck. "well comon' Red! I could use help with all dis crap and I wanna hear tales of your troublemaking, special for dem Alliance bigwigs!"

My grin grows wider as I follow after Zaznil, those stories I'm more than happy to share!

Perhaps this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>He watched as she scurried after the troll, disappearing into the ship in a swirl of crimson and a bubble of laughter.<p>

He can't help but to smile, it's been so long since he heard laugh like that, not since their days messing around at the Argent Tournament; teasing the vendors and challenging the Horde champions to drunken jousting… it seems like a lifetime ago now….

He shakes his head, bringing him back to the present and his mission.

He reminds himself he must be careful, although he's stealthed, she's always had an uncanny ability to see right through it and catch him off guard.

_'she can't see me... not yet... not until were out far enough…'_

He didn't want to have a part in this plan, but Pixie talked him into it, said it was for Chel… and there was little that he wouldn't do for her, even if she didn't know just yet that this was for her own good.

_I'm sorry, but you've given us no choice._

* * *

><p>Well that was a a chapter, much longer then I intented so its going to be split up into two parts!<p>

Thanks as always to Amcm74 for help in giving my ideas.. even if you dont realize it. :P and a thanks to Golden for coming up with Zaznil's name, im terrible with names, especially with troll names. I swear the greatest challenge in WoW for me is naming my characters. XD

Next chapter: the adventure on the sea continues! and we finally meet the extra passenger and Chelinka is less then amused when she finds out who it is.


	6. Ch6: Set sail for Pandaland! pt2

*A pale creature emergers from its lair*

hissssssssssssssssssss! (what is this foul light?!)

hisssssssssssssssssssssssss! (nuhhhhhh! its burnsssssssssss us! just take it! take the precious and leaves us!)

*the creature throws something to the ground and retreats into its dank lair.*

its a new chapter!... why does it smell like Doritos?

* * *

><p>The weeks past and surprisingly, I hardly noticed the passage of time. I was enjoying myself that much. Not the work, the work sucked, like all work does. No, what I enjoyed were the people I worked with.<p>

First off, there's the bright blue gem that is Zaznil. Although my first impression was not great; me thinking of him to noisy and loud, that quickly dissolved as soon as we got below deck to work. As soon as we were out of sight of others, he asked me so many questions that they easily ran together. What was Northrend like? What was Hyjal like? Did I see a twilight dragon? Did I meet Thrall? Are there such things a zombie scourge ghosts? My answers were cold, green and on fire, yes so many purple drakes it made me want to vomit, yes and slightly intimated by him, and what the hell kind of question is that?

He soaked up my words like a sponge in awe… and not watching where he was going. He ran straight into the draenei from earlier knocking the guy flat on his butt...err... tail. Jeez, I had no idea that a draenei could swear so efficiently.

Well, I figured they could, but honestly, when was the last time anyone ever heard a dranei swear? And I mean stuff that will make the hardest sailors blush!

Anyway, Zaznil, not missing a beat, helps the draenei to his feet, with an innocent grin; Saying he's sorry and that he was so wrapped in my tales of my past glory that he lost himself.

I am not kidding; he said that with a straight face. And effectively flattered me and pinned blame for the little tumble on me.

I won't lie; I might have lost a little bit of my heart to the devious troll…who did the exact thing I would have done.

The draenei didn't buy it of course, and promptly smacked Zaznil upside the head, telling him to pull his head out of his ass for once.

Seriously, where have you EVER heard the prude draenei talk like that?

Zaznil quickly switched from innocent to cheeky smile, knowing that his little pin off wouldn't work. The draenei just scoffed and turned back to me and introduced himself. He called himself Blueberry.

I am NOT kidding, he actually called himself that. A draenei that swears worse than most callous adventures I knew with that adorable name? I thought about kidnapping him for myself as a pet at that moment.

Hrmm… then i'd probably lose him under clothes and books too.

Ahem!

Blueberry (so adorable) introduced himself and said that he was the cook for the ship and subtly (not so subtly) hinted that if I wanted anything edible that wasn't gross mana biscuits, it would be in my best interest not to annoy him in the slightest, a proud smirk on his face.

Gross, I'd rather eat the Crimson Fox's cooking then be stuck eating those mana biscuits for weeks on end.

I quickly put on my sweetest smile and batted my eyelashes at him saying that if he tried to deny me food... I'd try out his namesake and bake him into a lovely pie.

There was a stunned silence following my words but that only lasted only for a moment the Zaznil burst out into laughter and surprisingly so did Blueberry.

"Heh, a mage with a spine? That's new. It seems the rumors of your sass were not exaggerated."

Sass huh? Eh, it's been called worse.

The smirk is quickly replaced with a genuine grin as he continues. "Forgive my rudeness, but with so many 'shady' types that come aboard, I've found it prudent to develop a method to limit any mischief that they might cause, its worked surprisingly effectively; you'd be surprised by how many cave to my rules after a couple days on stale biscuits and sometimes less than clean drinking water."

Clever bugger, using his position to excise his own brand of authoritah. Not sure who I loved more at that moment.

"See mon? It's as da rumors say; she be livin' up her namesake: Chelinka the Fearless!"

I can't help but to wince at that particular tittle and my discomfort did not go unnoticed by Blueberry.

"Zaznil, you clearly are too hyper to do any proper work right now and I'm slightly concerned that you may irate Miss Chelinka to the point where she might use some mage muscle to shut you up."

"Oh don' worry bout me mon! She'd never hurt me, isn't dat right Red?" Zaznil turns to me grinning. I can't respond, I'm slightly shocked; we just met and he already trusts me so willingly?

I officially love this troll.

Blueberry snorts and continues "Psh, it's not YOU I'm worried about; if I'm correct the young miss is a fire mage. You do realize hot FIRE and WOODEN ships do not mix well yes?"

I grin and interject "you don't need to worry, I wouldn't waste mana on him, and I need it to power the wards. Sides, he's nothing a good kick to the right area won't take care of."

The draenei bursts into laughter once again and Zaznil looks both surprised and amused.

"You would kick a troll dere mon? Afta I put my trust in ya? I am wounded!" His face twists into one of mock hurt while clutching at his chest. I roll my eyes a playfully punch him in the shoulder causing him to revert back into his check grin.

Before he can add another smartass comment, Blueberry interrupts "Alright, that's enough flirting on your part Zaznil, I'll be taking the young miss todays, so go about your work." My grin rapidly fades at him comments. Flirting? Is that what that was? Zaznil looks downcast but sighs and turns back to the way we were heading. "Alrigh' alrigh', I'll be goin." He turns back to me and tosses me a wink. "See ya latta Red." He turns and walks away, clearly pleased with how he made me blush. Crap, was he actually flirting?

I don't... I don't know how to process that at all.

I hear a chuckle from my side and turn back to see Berry looking at me. "Do not worry, he means nothing by it, he flirts with anything that moves; including any other Alliance woman or sometimes irate orc whenever we are on land, I'm quite convinced he simply has a death wish... or is incredible stupid."

"Oh well that's…good… I suppose." I choke out. Damn face, stop burning already!

Berry sees my discomfort and a wry smile spreads across his face.

"Hmmm, interesting. Chelinka the Fearless does indeed fear something: attention from the opposite sex."

I once again wince at that tittle and his accuracy. Sigh, it's different when it's just a couple random streakers through the trade, but direct focus and any interest that even hints to romance? Nope, nope and nope.

He sees my discomfort and chuckles again. But drops the topic, thank the Light.

"May I ask a different question?"

"Uh sure." If it's not about my lack of romance then I'll answer anything.

"Why is that you cringe when you are referred to the Fearless?"

Okay, maybe anything but that.

I go to deny it but something stops me. I've been on my own for so long, sure Pixie and my other friends come to visit but... it feels like they're not even there most of the time… no… that's not it…

I'm the one who's not there, always locked away hiding always. From them.

Yet looking at Blueberry's earnest face, I feel safe, maybe it's because he doesn't know what my friends do, he won't know to add it up with everything else that has happened to me.

He won't feel the need to coddle me like some sick creature that can't take care of themselves.

"Well," I start, not too sure how to convey the words I'm feeling "it is not so much a tittle as it a burden."

I've got his full interest now. "How so?" he asks, soft concern lining his face.

Just concern nothing else; no fear, worry, mistrusts… no judgment. Just seeing that simple concern makes me breath slightly easier. It's been ages since anyone looked at me like that.

"It's an expectation, an obligation that I'm expected to fulfill. I'm known as this Fearless, THE Fearless adventure, willing to do anything, go anywhere that others cannot. I've become a symbol for others, a rallying point, after all if you have a someone who's fearless, why should you fear? You will surely prevail victorious." The words are bitter in my mouth, I've wanted to say them for so long yet they still leave such a vile taste.

"They don't think, they don't realize that being fearless does not make you invincible, does not make you immune to pain and death." I've started talking now and it seems I can't stop.

"They don't even realize the folly of such a tittle, there is no such thing as fearlessness, especially not for me."

"You ask why I cringe at that tittle? Because it is a burden, an impossible expiation that has been placed on my shoulders; the expaction to be 'Fearless' when after all that I've seen all I want to do is run." I add the last part in no more than a whisper.

But he hears it, I know he does. And he says nothing but he reaches out…

And pulls me into a hug.

"I am sorry." He says as he hugs me. "Sorry that for someone so young you are laden with such a heavy burden."

_Damn it... dontcrydontcrydontCRY._

I don't move, I don't even raise my arms, any movement and I'm afraid that ill burst into big noisy tears. And I hate tears.

He pulls back after a moment back to smiling, and pats me on the head. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think that's enough emotional relief I can handle today. Why don't you come help me in the galley and get tonight's grub ready eh?"

I nod, glad to be off such a sensitive topic. I quickly follow, feeling lighter and more hopeful than I've been in ages.

And I knew when I went to bed that night, there would be no dreams waiting for me.

* * *

><p>He watched her go again, but unlike last time made no move to follow, still reeling in the information she had unwittingly given him.<p>

_'All I want to do is run.'_

Why? Why did she never tell Pixie about these feelings? Or him for that matter? Why trust this stranger she met less than five minutes ago?

Besides being slightly hurt, he was deeply troubled by her words, was she even well enough to handle this mission? Or would it break as she feared of being broken?

_No! She can handle this! I know she can! She just needs time to adjust, and she'll have plenty of time once we're there._

* * *

><p>And so, the days past, and those days quickly turned into weeks. Each day I worked with someone different. I worked above deck with the dwarf whose name was Molly Stonefist, and learned that she was something like the mother of the crew (they'd say grandmother if she was out of hearing range)with a affinity for rumors and gossip, some of which I severally doubted; like Braelyn Hawke being involved with a blood elf? Pleassssssse, like that could be…. There's… no way that…<p>

Uh…

Maybe I'll go to Goldshire and ask her about it when I get back…

Shell probably just sick Bitey on me again though...

I also worked with the ever oh so polite Dominic, who promptly gave me a lonnnnnnnnnng winded history on where his family descended from. And how even in death, he still retained his noble bearing and refused to be a part of the forsaken war machine.

It sounds really interesting when I put it like that, but that's the short, short version, filled with a lot less grandiose words and needless branch offs into their families long standing feud of superior cheese.

I think it was cheese… could have been fish…

The point is, that they were fighting over something stupid as only nobles tend to do... because their stupid.

Of course, I don't mention this to Dominic; he's actually a very sweet guy, if a bit long winded. Always checking on me to make sure I've had enough to eat and if I'm staying hydrated, making sure I have enough mana. Honestly, I think he's more of a mom then Molly is.

I also spent some time with the female goblin whose name I found out is Lucia Stemwedle, but everyone just calls Lucky Lucy. She's married to the captain and honestly, they are so mushy I'm torn between envy at her husband's devotion to her, such as naming his ship after her, and wanting to puke from the sweetness of it all.

Oh yeaaaaa, I pity the poor guy that falls for me…assuming that will ever happen… doubt it.

She's actually pretty cool, she finally thwacked Zaznil upside the head when he wouldn't stop flirting with me and promptly whispered something to him that made his eyes widen in fear.

My hero.

And of course, I spent more time with the mischievous troll himself. Once he finally cooled it with the flirting he was actually really fun to talk with, found out he was responsible for most of the nick names on ship, such as Peepers and Blueberry, and had enough funny stories that almost made me spit out my mana water more than once. And that stuff burns going out the nose… I think he did it on purpose too. Cheeky bugger.

He even showed me some of the crews special methods for dealing with trouble when either in a particularly rough port or something of the like. Even breaking out his favorite toy; the Persuading Stick.

"Err, you do realize that there's several bits of broken glass and rusty nails sticking out of the stick right?"

"Dats the pursadin' part o da Stick!"

And the best parts were the nights, for the first time in a long time; I was sleeping consistently, no dreams to hold me.

In short, I was feeling better than I had in ages.

Hmmm, maybe I owe Pixie a thank you for this when I get back…

Nah! It will just go to her already swollen head; I'll just make her favorite strawberry cake.

It's been 3 weeks and we're nearing the end of our journey, we will be within pandaria within the next day or two the captain reckons. I was just out on deck, enjoying the cool night air while mostly everyone else was inside eating. Honestly I was a bit sad to see the end of my journey with them, but curious of the chance to possible explore a new land. A new land where they may already know my name thanks to my 'allies' but hopefully not my face. Maybe I'll temporally change my name, just so I can enjoy this place without any hassle from anyo-

**_CREAK_**

I quickly turn, expecting to see someone there, but there's no one. Gah, this has been happing for weeks now, the floor randomly creaking, doors blowing open, the others tell me it's just the wind and ship settling but I don't know. it still feels like...someone's…there…

Well, damn.

How could I possibly be so stupid? Guess I was so focused on what I was doing I tuned it out.

Psh, sign of me getting rusty.

Random creaking floor, door mysteriously opening, those are all point to one thing: someone is Stealthed nearby.

Generally the first thought that comes to mind is rogue, but having been around actual rogues such as Crimson Fox and the bat crap crazy killing machine that is Learen, I learned that rogues never if ever, make this much noise.

So that leaves me with option B….

_**CREAK**_

Yep, 100 gold that it's him; he's never been good at stealth and is always baffled when I pull him out of it.

Shouldn't be surprise though, Feral has never been his strong suit.

I flick my attention to the wards, yep, still plenty of juice…well enough for me to spare for a lil something.

I silently and slowly reach into one of the pouches I have hanging on my belt and pull out an ample amount of Flash Powder and wait.

_**CREAK**_

There!

I whirl around, throwing the flash Powder and conjuring a small spark enough to light it up, when properly used, it makes a very handy impromptu flare.

**FWOOSH!**

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

There's a bright flash and a solid thunk as something heavy falls near my feet and I don't need to look to see what it is.

But I glance down anyway, just to make sure I didn't stun Zaznil by mistake.

Well, mistake again, I should say.

I let loose a sigh as I look down, yep, what I thought; before me lays a stunned nightsaber, with deep midnight blue fur and streaks of white on its shoulder blades.

I know that form, very well.

I do what any other person would do; I start kick him it in the ribs until he relents and turns back into his true form. And it's not long before he responds.

With a bright flash the nightsaber is gone, and in its place lays a tall night elf male on his back, his bright golden eyes obscured by his bright blue hair.

He grins sheepishly up at me, wheezing slightly, probably from the rib kicking.

He's lucky I don't throw him to the sharks.

"Heeeeeeeey Chel how's it-"

"What the HELL are you doing here Rin?" I interrupt angrily. Honestly, all I had to do is pick him up and toss him overboard… too bad he's so damn heavy.

Curse my weak arm strength.

"Well, that's ahhh… funny story actually, one I can't tell you just yet."

"Is that so?" I hiss. Damn elf, does he seriously think he can stalk me for weeks and get off that easily?

"Yo Mon! Wat da hell is going on out hera?! I heard yelling!"

I look up to see Zaznil standing by the door leading below deck, slightly shocked at the night elf I'm glowering at.. The night elf that still has the damn sheepish smirk on his face...

Well see about that.

"Zaznil!" I bark, causing both him and Rin to jump slightly.

"Ya Red?" he asks hesitantly, clearly uncomfortable with how mad I am.

"I caught this rat sneaking around deck and he's refusing to tell me why."

'So whatcha wanna do?" he asks narrowing his gaze at the elf.

"What else? Get me the Persuading Stick!"

* * *

><p>Fear da stick! Fear ittttttt!<p>

alright, alright, i'm a big fat liar, this WAS originally suppose to be two chapters but there was so much that i apparently wanted to put in, so two becomes 3! yaaaaaay! trilogies are the best! ...expect the Star Wars prequels.

thanks as always to Amcm74 and Mythique for their reviews and helpful talks that sometimes randomly spawn events for this story! they also own some of the characters that i mentioned; with the lovely Braelyn Hawke belonging to Mythique and Both Fox and Learen belonging to Amcm74. :D

Next chapter: Rin finally (maybe with a little help from the Persuading Stick) tells Chelinka why hes out there... OR DOES HE? hold on to your hats, cause things are gonna go to crazy town veeeeeeeeery quickly!


	7. Ch7: Set sail for Pandaland! pt3

"Chelinka, you can't stay in there forever!"

Its Blueberry again, but I ignore him…again. I have no desire to speak with any of them, back stabbing traitors the lot of them.

* * *

><p>After seeing the Persuading Stick that Zaznil brought over Rin was slightly more willing to talk. Well, I say willing, but after I threatened to either beat his face in with it or use the pieces of broken glass to painfully shave his head he folded very fast. His obsession with his hair has always been his weakness, the beating he would have taken and healed (badly) but his hair being sheared off? Instant cave in.<p>

It wasn't until after I got the stick a good distance away from his precious hair and let him stand did he finally start talking.

"Well..." he begins obviously having trouble figuring out where to start... meaning that it's not a noble reason, but I think I already gathered that.

"Spit it out Rin, or I'll just skip the Stick and go right to setting your whole head on fire." I bark, sick of his attempt at stalling.

He cringes a bit before finally getting to the point. "Alright, alright! Just spare my luxurious locks! They do not deserve such a fate!"

"Then. Start. Talking." I'm going to use his 'luxurious locks' to strangle him soon if he doesn't just TALK.

"Shaw hired me to keep an eye on you!" he finally spits out, probably seeing the murderous glint in my eyes.

Heh, seems Learen is actually good for something besides stabbing, he taught me that glare, well taught being the operative word, I learned by example… of him using it on me. They should really switch him to integrator, had have the criminals in the stockades begging for mercy in no time-

Wait… WHAT?

"SHAW hired you?!" well, so much for any semblance of calm, but I think I'm justified in that. What the hell happed to their 'not being anyone else'? And how the HELL did Shaw hire RIN of all people, Rin doesn't even KNOW Shaw! So how could he- DAMNIT!

"It was Shaw who hired you, but it was Pixie who got you to take this job wasn't it?" I hiss, glaring at him for conformation of my suspicion, and got a single nod in response. DAMN that meddlesome GNOME!

Oh yea, I'm gonna bake a strawberry cake for her alright, BUT LACED WITH POISON OR RAZOR BLADES. Or maybe even have Learen hiding in it, I'm sure he'd love the opportunity to stab her, they've been at odds for years and stabbing her in the guise of her favorite food would be 'just deserts' to him.

"Why?" I growl, intending to gather as much information before I launch at him and the crew decides to restrain me.

"Both Pixie and Shaw were… concerned… about your state of wellbeing."

"Since when does Shaw care about anyone, lest of all an 'expendable adventuring idot' as I've heard him call us."

"Since it might be a threat."

"A threat? I'm not exactly dying of the plague, so there's no reason to concern themselves with mages who just want to enjoy their retirement!"

"That's not the state of wellbeing I was referring too..."

"Then what?! Have I spontaneously grown too ugly? Are they worried that the murlocs will flock to me and make me Queen Mrglligl? Or did I spontaneously become so pretty, that the blood elves are going mad with jealousy and plan to launch an all-out assault on Elywnn?!" I'm mad ranting right now, and the crew is starting to come top deck to see what I'm yelling at… if this is going to lead to his murder I better get all the information out of him quickly before I toss him to the sharks or beat him to death with something blunt.. Like his own skull.

"They… are worried… that… your mental state… is deteriorating… to the point where you… might cause others harm."

The anger that was swirling within me suddenly evaporates with a startled whoosh escaping my lips. I was not expecting that.

"What… what could possible lead them to believe that?" hurt someone? Mental detrition? Make me sound like one of the wretched Twilight Cultist…

Rin scenes my confusion and distress and reaches out to me but I slap him away, I don't NEED his damn pity!

"Chelly, it's not like that, it's just that... their... well, Pixie is worried what so much isolation will do to you, especially after all that you've seen and Shaw is worried that it might lead you to snap and start mounting people's heads on pikes outside your door to keep people away."

…Crap best not to mention that idea has already occurred to me, although it was just Billy who I thought of doing it too, and I think that's more like a public service then a crime.

But before I can add any more scathing retorts or violent hair related threats, the door from below deck is flung open and the rest of crew emerges, including a very miffed Bixlow.

"What in the HELL is going on out here?!" he roars, glaring from me to Rin.

"Just dealing with a little pest" I growl and turn back to Rin.

"A pest? I take offence to that Chelly! I am a most glorious boom chicken that has ever graced Azeroth, not to mention I make the most marvelous pillow and blankey… as you are well aware." Rin adds grinning. Tch, how typical for him to turn on the charm once there's no more hair related threats being uttered.

Just as I'm about to utter a particularly nasty threat involving a pair of goblin shears and a croslisk, Zaznil's angry voice cuts me off.

"Wat da hell is wrong wid Chu?! You were supposed to stay in hidin' till we got there!"

Complete silence follows his angry remark, and Bixlow goes from angry to positively livid directed at the ever loud mouth Zaznil.

"You knew?" I ask in no more than a whisper, confusion and anxiety from Rin's statement gone, quickly giving way to anger once again.

Too late, Zaznil realizes his slip up and tires to shrink into the crew and escape my gaze, but not before muttering. "Yea mon…sorry."

Bixlow steps forward cautiously, whether to calm me down or prevent me from murdering his crew member I don't know. "Look toots, it aint his fault, he wasn't allowed to tell ya…"

"Who else, who else knew about him?"

"Everyone... part of the deal we made with Shaw…"

Everyone... Zaznil, Molly, Dominic, Blueberry, they all knew, yet they still harboured him.

"Miss Chelinka, please try to understand, we were under specific instructions from Mater Shaw not to tell you or else risk losing our payment; surely you understand?" Dominic says, a pleading look on his face.

"I understand perfectly" I answer in clipped voice, not willing to waste any more emotion on these bastards. "the only thing that matters is to you pirate wretches is your payment, and I will not hamper that, but by no means will I be in your wretched presence longer then I have to." And with that, I turn and march towards my room.

"Where are you going? You cannot maintain the wards from your quarters!" Peeper squawks, clearly uneasy with how to handle a volatile mage.

"from a race that's been so hopelessly and pathetically addicted to magic, you seem to understand very little of it; I can maintain the wards perfectly fine from my room, and even have enough to put up a barrier to keep all you.. You CRETINS OUT!" I yell the last part as I reach my room and throw open my door only to promptly slam it shut on all their faces.

* * *

><p>That was a little over two days ago and since then; I've refused to leave my quarters only opening the door to grab the mana food they leave for me so I can make sure that both the wards and my barrier stay up.<p>

…but mostly the wards.

Sigh, after two days in angry sulking I'm too tired to be angry any more, almost too tired to think straight but I was able to think straight long enough to realize that they were just doing a job, much like any adventure would, to pay the bills. There was nothing in that agreement about being as kind to me as they have been I bet… although that might have derived from guilt of the fact that they were harboring a spy on me. No, I'm not going to go there and get myself angry again.

A scratching at the door interrupts my thoughts and I almost go to ignore it again like I did last time Blueberry tried a couple hours ago, but…

I sigh, get up and open the door…

Only to be instantly squished to the floor by Rin in bear form.

"I'm sorrrrrrrry for hiding Chelly, but it was we thought was best; knowing I was there would question why you had to be here too and we worried that you would… well… react the way that you did… I'm just here to make sure you get there safely and don't accidentally kill anyone."

"So... is this your way of apologizing? By crushing meeeeeeeeee?" I wheeze.

"No, this is my way of making sure you don't kill me as soon as you open the door, bear form absorbs much more damage than my regular form... plus it keeps my hair safe from any possible fireballs." He says as he slowly gets off me, certain that I'm not going to fry his hide now.

I slowly get to my feet, wheezing slightly.

"And to do this!"

Before I can react he's on his hind legs and has his front paws wrapped around me to pull me in closer for a bear hug.

I sigh and curl my fingers through my warm fur. Stupid, cuddly, druid; he knows I can't stay mad during a bear hug. As he releases me he shifts back into night elf form, a proud grin on his face for not being murdered by me I assume.

"So, you going to come out on deck? We're almost there and the rest of the crew is worried about you, Blueberry has been working on a plan B to get you out of there; cooking up his best dishes so you couldn't resist."

I grin at this, now that he mentions it I'm starving and could use something that wasn't those dang mana biscuits, though I will have to eat some soon, I'm almost out of mana.

Alright fine, let's go raid the galley, you tank and take all of Blueberry's aggro while I steal everything edible that's not nailed down."

Rin grins and moves to follow me. "Sigh, the things I do to make my Chelly happy…"

* * *

><p>As soon as I step outside I'm hit by dense swirling mist.<p>

"Woa, Peepers said the mist was still lingering, but I didn't think it was that bad."

Rin is strangely quite, odd considering how loud and goofy he was a minute ago. I poke him just to make sure he still alright.

"Rin?"

"…I'm fine Chelly, just didn't realize that we would be there so soon, I guess the captain caught the wind and put us a few hours ahead of schedule."

"oh, that's good I suppose; I'm looking forward to seeing what Pandaria has to offer, assuming Shaw doesn't want me to report right back to him, which wouldn't happen either way."

Rin doesn't say anything and I sort of give up, too hungry to care.

As soon as I reach the door below deck, its flung open and Blueberry is standing in the doorway.

"Alright druid, I've given you ample to get her out of there, now it's my turn, there's no way she can resist everything I've made and if she does ill-" he stops mid rant when he see me there smiling.

"Do what Blueberry?" I ask, still smiling, happy that he actually cared enough to try to get me out, even if it is slightly underhanded tactic.

"I drag you out by the hair and crush you in hug so hard before you can even try to cast a spell!" he roars and sweeps me into a bone crushing hug. I just grin and hug him back, I love hugs, and it's hard to stay mad at anyone when there are so many hugs to be had.

"It seems Rin was of the same mind of you, well, hug me before I could cast a spell that is."

Blueberry grins as he lets go of me. "Well, perhaps there is something in that head of his; I was beginning to think that it was all fluff and hair."

I can't help but giggle at Blueberry's remark, and Rin scowl. Blueberry just continues, ignoring Rin completely. "Since you've finally come out of your cave you can come eat! I've prepared enough to feed a small army and I'm sure after two days of mana biscuits you must be-"he cuts off suddenly when he notices the swirl of dense fog that blows right past him.

He smile fades quickly as he turns, fully taking in the enveloping fog that he didn't notice so focused on me.

"Captain!" He calls out sharply, making both me and Rin jump. Whats gotten into him?

"What's up blue?" the captain calls over as he walks toward us, curious as to why Blueberry is looking so miffed.

"Where are we?"

"…whada mean? Were at Pandaira of course, now don't you have-"

"NO! Where are we in Pandaria?" he interjects sharply and I'm stunned, Blueberry is usually so respectful around the captain, what's got him so riled up?

"..What's this about blue?" he asks calmly, but there's a flicker in his eyes I notice, and so does Blueberry.

He turns to me sharply "What did they tell you?"

"What?" okay, now I'm really confused.

"Shaw, what did he tell you this mission would entail? Did he tell you a destination?"

I frown, not sure where this is going. "Jade Forest" I say after pausing a moment to remember the place. "He said this ship had cargo that was being awaited in the Jade Forest." I finish, positive I remembered right and hopefully Blueberry will elaborate on his anger.

Nope on that, he snarls and turns to the Captain. "Did you know about this?" he growls.

"I don't know what yer talking bout and I don't like yer tone so why-"

"Don't give me that, did you KNOW about the bull story he fed her?!"

What?

Bixlow sets his jaw before answering. "Technically it's not bull; the ship WILL be unloading its cargo in the Jade Forest…"

"But Chelinka will not be with it when it does will she?!"

What and what? I have, no idea what's going on... ugh... too tired… and hungry…

"What's going on Blueberry, where are we, is this not the Jade Forest region?"

Blueberry narrows his eyes and turns towards the distance, a shape beginning to make out in the fog. "No this is not; we are in the Krasarang Wilds."

I turn my gaze to the horizon and I can't see much, but I can see enough to recognize Alliance architecture.

_Bah, something that starts with a K wilds!_

Lion's Landing. The Alliance strong hold, the one place of all of Pandaria, heck all of Azeroth I want to avoid.

I turn my gaze to the captain, but his face is stone, an unreadable mask.

"I'm sorry toots, but we had no choice, I had no idea of the plan until we set sail but it was all in the missive the Druid gave me, and it was signed by the King himself, so I had no choice if we wanted to not be charged, let alone get paid."

The words whirl in my head, it's almost more than I can take in my weakened state. Missive... King... Druid...

_DRUID!_

I turn slowly to Rin, he's backed off a little, and he knows what's coming.

"You knew, you knew the entire plan to lure me here, and yet you didn't plan on telling me?"

"I was going to tell you-"

"WHEN? WHEN I WAS SAFELY LOCKED AWAY IN THE KEEP OR DYING ON THE SANDS OF THE BEACH LIKE A GOOD LITTLE KIDNAPPED ADVENTURE?!"

"Chelly please..." he starts as he reaches for me but I reel back and punch him, hard. It's enough to make him stagger and gives me time to get away to the other side of the deck.

"Chelinka please! You don't know the full story, if only you listen!"

I start laughing, high pitched and hysterical. "The FULL story? Why not tell me the parts I want to hear, like does it involves me turned over to Wrynn and his military flunkies at Lions Landing?!"

He doesn't respond, and I knew I hit the mark and that just makes me laugh harder.

"So that explains why you're so desperate for me to come by sea, because even if you managed to force me there through a portal, you'd still have to attune me to the ley lines of the magic there for me to go through. Which meant that I could just as easily have come back the second you BASTARDS let down your guard! But I bet this way you thought I'd be delivered up all neat and tidy, comply unable to escape through a portal, IS THAT IT?"

Rin is struggling to say something, anything to try to calm me down, but it will not work, not this time.

How dare he?! After he just, JUST regained my trust over his last stunt, he has the NERVE to try this?! HowdarehowdareHOWDAREHE.

My mind is a swirling storm of emotions; I can't stand much longer from proper food deprivation...because of the last stunt he pulled... I wouldn't put it past him to PLAN that.

_HOW DARE HE?!_

_**They have turned against you…**_

Tch, of course they chose now to come back…

But they're not wrong… they have never been more right…

They betrayed me, all of them! I trusted them! I helped them, and told them what I feared telling anyone else and yet they still hid the truth from me, TWICE! Why? Just so they can line their own filthy pockets! No, they don't deserve my trust, my respect… I look at Rin, …my friendship...

_**Now, take your revenge…**_

And they certainly didn't deserve my protection.

I turn my attention toward the Wards and stop the flow of magic and reverse it so it returns to me.

The others are able to notice the wards begin to drop and Rin can probably sense my rapidly increasing magic.

"what are you doing?!" the captain cries out, clearly panicking realizing what the loss of Wards will mean, especially in the most contested waters in all of Pandaria, where Horde vessels are all too willing to sink anything that's not theirs. Rin makes a move toward me, but I'm having none of that and quickly cast a Frost Nova to hold them in place. I may be a fire mage, but that doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve.

"What am I doing?" I hiss, as I continue to drain the wards dry, their starting to drop to the deck and shatter, not a drop of mana to keep them airborne. "I'm leaving."

"But your not-"

"Your right in that I'm not attuned to the ley lines here, but with enough magic I can create a kind of slingshot and shoot myself to a random location anywhere on Pandaria."

"And what of us?!" the captain asks in panicked tone and I can't help but break into a twisted smile.

"You chose to take this job, to take the Alliances wretched gold by transporting me here, and now you face the consequences for thinking you could dare trade me off like a piece of cheap goblin merchandise!" more Wards fall to the ground shattering as they hit hard surface, I've almost... Got it.

There! As the last ward falls to the ground I begin to gather all the magic needed for my escape, ignoring the horrified gazes of the still frozen in place captain, Rin and Blueberry.

_**They LIED to you, tried to sell you off, you owe them NOTHING!**_

Just as I'm about to cast the spell the air stands still…

...And is broken by the sound of cannon fire and the shriek of broken wood.

"HORDE OF THE STARBOARD SIDE!"

Before I can regain focus and finish, more shots fill the air and the ship is quickly transformed into twisted wood and engulfed by roaring flames. I can hear the rest of the crew shrieking, confused and panicked about why the Wards have stopped working.

Just as I regain my footing, I hear the whoosh of another cannonball and then... my footing opens up underneath me and suddenly I'm falling.

CHELINKA!

I can hear someone calling my name…

Then the darkness claimed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, shit. i do believe we have arrived in crazy town!

Another Chapter that did NOT want to be written, 4 times in fact, lots o fun. Even when i post this, its stupid late, so forgive any errors i might have missed, just wanted to get this bugger up and ill come back and fix em latter... maybe. :P

Thanks as always to Amcm74 and Mythique for their ideas, one of the reasons this particular chapter changed so much from original draft.

that being said, please dont kill me for this cliffhanger, plz?

Next chapter: its off to Lions Landing! (finally) as the full effects of both the Plan and Chelinka's actions on the ship come to light... and neither side is happy to say the least.


	8. Ch8: A day in the life of Mathias Shaw

It was just another day in the Krasrang Wilds… except for the fog, the blasted Horde concealing fog. The locals called it 'The Emperors Breath' and considered it an omen for great change on the horizon. But to Shaw, it was just another damn problem to add to the seemingly endless parade of them. The mist had been there for days, covering the entire beach head, bringing many of Lion's Landing's operations to a screeching halt. Well, not so much as the mist, as the damn Horde taking advantage of the mists.

_'For an orc who claims to be big on honor, he certainly seems to have no problems overlooking such an ideal when there's Alliance blood to be spilt.'_ Shaw thought as he carefully made his way through the port, always keeping an eye out in case a… un-wanted visitor… had made their way past the guards or his own SI: 7.

At first, they had tried to carry on like normal, albeit at a somewhat reduced scale for safety measures. But when the lumber jacks started disappearing… only to reappear with a dagger in their backs and a report of Horde rogue vanishing into the mist the entire base went into lockdown.

Shaw had retaliated by bringing his own rogues into the fray, and at first it seemed that they were making headway with the number of Horde corpses they were dragging back, but it was quickly revealed that this was not the case. Surprisingly, the majority of rogues that plagued them were in fact, relatively unskilled and even clumsy with their blades, making little more the fodder for his skilled agents.

_'Why would Hellscream send greenhorns into such a dangerous location? Surly even he isn't stupid enough to think that such an important stronghold wouldn't have anything less than the best is security we could muster?'_ It wasn't until long and a couple of skilled rogues found out the reason for the onslaught of amateur rogues.

Hellscream wanted to weaken Lion's Landing and would use any means to do it, even taking advantage of the mist and any rogue unfortunate enough to be at his disposal… whether they were prepared for it or not. Any rogue who proved to be competent enough to simply know which end the pointy end of dagger goes was being sent to Lion's Landing to disrupt anything and anyone they could as a 'critical part to the Horde's victory in the wilds.'

The king was of course, not happy about such a vulgar tactic, both in the fact Hellscream was using the mist to enact the cowardly attacks and the fact that he was sending mere whelps to their doom... en-mass.

"I know Garrosh has never been one for subtly, but this? He can't possible think that it will yield any sort of positive result for him. From what I've gathered from your reports and my guard's personal accounts, he's taking more losses then we are. For every one lumberjack or craftsman that falls, your agents fell three of them."

"And from what my scouts have been able to gather from Domination Point, their rapidly falling numbers are not going unnoticed."

"So then why do more keep coming, surely he is not blind enough to think he going to whittle us down with such pitiful tactics?"

"No… any damage to Lions Landing would be good, but from what I've gathered, that is secondary to his true motivations."

The king glanced up from the War Board, now curious. "Then what could possibly be the reason for the insane losses he's taking?"

"From what Commander Fireforge has told me, there are a quite a few number of Blood Elves on Pandaria right now, all at the forefront of the digs of several mogu and pandren ruins under Hellscream's command."

"I fail to see how this is relevant Shaw." The king had enough to deal with; he didn't need Shaw's cryptic remarks to add to his headache.

"Apparently, they are not happy with their Warchief, owing to the fact that many of the ruins are booby trapped, and they have suffered several fatalities. All of which, Hellscream evidently has chosen to ignore in favor of progressing the digs… which the blood elves are not taking well and are avidly voicing their concern, many threatening to shut down the digs if Hellscream continues to ignore their request for improved safety measures over speedy progress."

The king stood straight up, a look of disgust shock on his face as the pieces fell into place in his mind, "so the majority of rogue corpses…?"

"Blood Elf." Shaw confirmed, causing the king to swear loudly.

"So, Hellscream is using the cover of attacking us as a means to cull the blood elves and send a message to those who would question him?"

"That's what is certainly appears to be, he'd never admit it openly, I'd give his critics too much leverage. But, I couldn't help but notice that not a single one of bodies we dragged back was an orc." Wrynn swore again and started pacing.

"That fool, he's going to do nothing but alienate the blood elves further with such a display. To think, the elves accused the Alliance of being racist, I wonder how it feels now being at the mercy of an even worse tyrant then Garithos…" The king abruptly stopped mid stride of his pacing.

"The blood elves left the Alliance because of the racism they faced, but what they now face is far worse than one bigoted Grand Marshal, I can't help but wonder if they would be willing to stay in the Horde facing such needless slaughter of their own."

"Are you suggesting we try to extend an olive branch to the blood elves in attempt to get them to rejoin the Alliance?" Shaw asked critically, even though the gears were already turning in his mind of how to establish a secure, discreet means of commination with the Sin'dori. The slightest whisper of even the possibility of talks between them could send Hellscream into an even worse frenzy.

"Perhaps, but for now I think it best that we simply continue to monitor the situation, particularly the number of sin'dori incidents and casualties. Shaw, get in contact with-"The king was cut off mid-sentence, owing to the horrible noise coming from the lower keep, causing both men to start and put their hands on their weapons.

"By the Light! What IS that sound?!" Varian growled, his grip tightening on his sword, "It sounds like some wretched creature is dying horrible death! Did one of the Jinyu wander into our fishing nets again?"

Shaw cocked his head as he listened as the sound got closer. As it did, so did the voices that accompanied it, causing Shaw to groan and relax his stance.

"What is it?" Varian asked, trying not wince as the sound grew louder and closer.

"That, your Majesty, is the sound of incoming migraine." Shaw grimaced.

Before Varian could inquire further, the door was thrown open and two figures entered. Well, one entered with great difficulty, as it appeared she (rogue from the first glance) was struggling to pull the second figure in.

"Ow! Stop kicking! Would you just-GAH!"

"Noooooooooooo! Unhand me you Crimson Cur! I have stabbing to do! Not listen to Shaw's tedious rants! There's a fat, squishy tauren with my daggers name on it!"

The rogue managed to pull the second figure into the room with a fair amount of effort and swearing. A gnome and a rather angry one at that, being dragged in feet first... and his fingers dug firmly into the flooring, making twin ruts and gashes in the floor, making a noise that sounded ten times worse than a chainsaw on a chalkboard…

"Ah, it seems we have found the source of the noise," king Varian mussed while still looking at the struggling gnome, also a rogue from the looks of the lethal looking daggers on his hips.

"If you truly wish to get free gnome, then why not simply use your daggers? Far more leverage then your hands alone." Varian inquired, doing his best to keep a straight face.

The gnome stopped wriggling and looked at him, "Are you insane?! My daggers have been specifically crafted and sharpened for one purpose: rending the flesh of my enemies! And you suggest that I ruin my beautiful creations by sticking them in the cold, hard, un-fleshy wooden floor?" The gnome's faces twisted into one of utmost horror.

His captor sensed the gnome's stillness and quickly took advantage. Throwing him to the floor and while he was still stunned for the moment and quickly slammed the door shut, baring off his chance at escape.

"HA!" she crowed triumphant as she strained up in attempt to work the knick out her back she gotten from dragging that fat sack of potatoes all the way there.

The gnome leaped to his feet with surprising speed, "You think you've won? How bout I stab you as a victory prize?!" The gnome lunged for the woman, but was caught mid jump by Shaw who quickly set him down when he began to swing around wildly trying to stab him.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! In case you haven't noticed the bloody king is right there, so I'd rather him NOT see two of best agents scrapping like wild dogs!" Shaw roared when the gnome tried to stab the woman again.

The king, who had been swamped all morning with tedious paper work, was watching the scene unfold with great amusement, glad to have something else less serious finally occupy him, even for a moment. So, he was somewhat disappointed when Shaw's words finally managed to calm them down… somewhat… the gnome was still muttering something about a 'surprise stabbing' for Shaw.

"Care to… introduce me to your, ah, 'best agents' Shaw?"

Shaw narrowed his eyes slightly as he heard the emphasis on the word 'best' but still he continued, "of course sir. This," he said gesturing to the woman, "is the Crimson Fox"

"Your majesty." She gave a crisp salute.

"And this..." Shaw turned his attention to the clearly seething gnome, "is Learen."

"Your majesty." The gnome grumbled, not bothering with a salute, his eyes actively searching the premise, looking for a way out most likely.

Shaw hurried on before the gnome could make any attempt at freedom, "I called them here to help with the situation at Domination Point. As I said, they are two of my best, so they will be providing reconnaissance on-"

"Reconnaissance?! You had Fox drag me from my Battlegrounds just for reconnaissance?! If the king weren't here I'd stab you right now Shaw!" The gnome roared and became even more agitated.

Shaw went to interject again, but the king beat him to it. "I take you prefer combat Learen?"

"These daggers certainly aren't ornamental, your majesty."

"Very well then, you will still go to Domination Point, but you will instead be paying the Horde back in kind for all their attacks."

Both Shaw and Fox looked up at him with alarm clearly written on their faces, while the gnome was oddly still, as if not sure to believe if the king was being serious or not.

"Pay them back how?"

"They sought to use the mists to try to take advantage of us and slay our defenceless lumberjacks and civilians, it's only fair that payback is issued no?"

The gnome broke out it wide grin, one that almost made Varian regret his decision to unleash this gnome… almost.

"Soldiers only! And preferably Kor'kron if you could. It's time we show Garrosh that he cannot send others to do his dirty work without consequence!"

"Yes sir, your Majesty!" the gnome grinned happily… if not a little evilly, and quickly turned and opened the door and ran out the door and keep, off to his destination and prey.

After o moment of stunned silence, Fox cleared her throat.

"Ah yes Fox," Shaw began, trying to regain his composure over what just happened, "Since it would appear that Learen has the situation well under control, or will soon, I believe I have a different assignment for you." He said with a mischievous smirk starting to grow on his face. Honestly, he never planned to have Fox sent out to Domination Point, that was just a lure to get her here.

He cast a sidewise glance at the king who was still staring at the door that Learen ran out of, obviously wondering if he made a wise decision unleashing the gnome upon the Horde.

Yes, Fox had a much more important mission, one that would greatly aid not only his, but also Taylor's and Rogers' state of mind, especially dealing with the king.

Fox saw the look on Shaw's face, and thrust something at him as if it were shield her from his scheming.

Shaw took it, but when he saw the seal on the paper, his grin rapidly faded.

"What is this?" he grumped, already knowing what it was, or more importantly, WHO it was from.

"A request from Commander Fireforge sir." She said warily, seeing how quickly his demure changed.

_'damn. it.'_ Shaw inwardly cursed.

* * *

><p>Shaw stood on the outer ramparts of the keep, sulking. Of course, he would outright deny that he was sulking to anyone who saw him. He was Mathias Shaw! Leader of the SI: 7, he did not sulk like a child!<p>

…well, except for right now.

The missive from the Commander was a simple one, stating that he would need an expert rogue to continue his monitoring of the Horde in relative secrecy and request that Fox be that rogue. In plain sight, it was a perfectly reasonable request, one the king granted immediately. Meaning for the time being Fox would answer to Fireforge and not Shaw… and that completely ruined his plans to use Fox as a lustful diversion in attempt to get the king to calm down.

Shaw would eat his boots before thinking that this was simply a coincidence. No, the old fart somehow figured out that he had something at least planed for Fox, and knew that if he would request her assistance he would not be turned down. Owing to the fact that he was a decorated Alliance military hero and a good friend and advisor to Wrynn; plus the fact that he was spearheading a counter-attack against the Horde's acts on Pandria, especially those pertaining to whatever it was Hellscream was looking for, Making his mission one of top priority.

Meaning Shaw would have had to have an excellent reason for any request of keeping Fox in his command at Lion's Landing, and he certainly could tell them the truth. What would he say? "Yea, I need Fox to prance around you and be as alluring as possible so that your distracted enough that you don't rip off my, or Taylor's, or Rogers head every other hour?" as much as Taylor and Rogers would appreciate his plan, the king and Fox would probably not.

His sulking was interrupted by the sound of a scream drifting over from the far reaches of the beach. Another poor Horde solider caught in Learen's path most likely, the scream was quickly cut off. Shaw wasn't sure to laugh or grimace as the sound of a high pitched giggle drifted over to him as well. He would rather admit to being caught sulking before admitting that listening to Learen at work would give him nightmares.

_'well,'_ he thought as he scratched his beard, looking out into the still thick mist, _'as much as I'm opposed to unleashing Learen as openly as Wrynn did, I have no doubts that he will produce desired results, which should hopefully calm the king down, at least for a little while.'_ He perked up slightly at that thought. 'Maybe enough time to find a replacement for Fox.'

Perhaps today would not be so bad after all.

_BOOM!_

Shaw was once again pulled from his thoughts, but by the sounds of a horrific explosion rather than a sadistic gnome's handiwork.

He quickly spun toward the sound, only to see a ship dangerously close to the port wreathed in flame and the fading crimson of the Horde vessel that most likely sunk it.

Well, so much for it being a decent day.

* * *

><p>By the time he arrived at the docks, rescue boats were already being launched and druids were diving into the waters to aid those who might already have fallen below the surface.<p>

"Solider!" Shaw barked at the nearest guard, "report! What the HELL happened?"

"It's a mercenary ship sir, not one of the Alliance's" the solider answered, seemingly uninterested in the lives that might have been lost. Shaw had had no time to deal with this idot's narrow sightedness.

"Idot! Did it ever occur to you that we might have chosen a mercenary ship as a more discreet means of transporting troops? You know the Horde is trigger happy when it comes to anything blue!"

The solders eyes immediately widened at Shaw's words. 'Moron.' Shaw grumped inwardly.

"Well?!" he snapped, "are you just going to stare like a gutted fish?! I need a detailed account, _now_."

"T-the ship was nearly in our harbor when the Horde fired on it, everyone was stunned by its sudden appearance that we couldn't seem to act until it went up in flames."

"And why were you so surprised by a blasted Horde ship? You DO realize that their base is just over yonder right?"

"Not the Horde ship sir, the m-mercenary one! It just appeared out of nowhere! Heard some of the mages mumble something about 'Wards'." He added the last part hopefully, trying to avoid any more of Shaw's anger directed at him.

_'Wards? What ship would be coming by…? CRAP!'_ of course it would be HER to cause such a stir, damn fire mage!

AS if answering his thoughts, a massive shadow swooped overhead. Squinting upwards Shaw could see the bright purple plumage that marked a druid in flight form… and the limp body in it talons.

The druid descended rapidly and nearly feel to the ground after making sure it's passenger was landed gently near Shaw and quickly collapsed near the body.

Confirming his suspensions of it being Chelinka, he'd recognize that trade mark red cinder cloth gear anywhere. He went to put a hand on her shoulder and turn her so she was facing upwards but as he did so his hand came away slick with blood.

He quickly moved his fingers to her neck and checked for a pulse.

To his relief it was there, faint, but there.

"Get this mage a healer and up to the barracks NOW!" Shaw roared before a flash of purple caught his eye.

Shaw swore and ran over to the druid, just in time to see it whither and twist back into it original form of a blue skinned night elf. His contact on the ship, Shaw swore again before going to rouse the elf.

The elf finally relented to his persistent shaking and sat up slowly with a low, pain filled groan. The elf's silver eyes flickered open and came to rest on Shaw and surprisingly broke into a weak smile.

"S-see? G-got her here… a few hours early no less! I believe…" the elf's words got quitter the longer he spoke, and his eyes were slowly closing again.

"Believe what? Stay with me Rin!" Shaw urged.

"The words are…" he breathed, almost barely audible.

"Words? What words?" Shaw urged again, unable to stop the elf from continuing to pass out.

With a heroic effort he managed to speak again, despite the thin trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. "I… told you so." With those words, the elf's head dropped and he passed out at last.

Shaw was dumbfounded, after all that struggle and pain to speak; he only wanted to say 'I told you so'?

"WHAT ARE YOU SIX?" He bellowed at the unconscious elf.

* * *

><p>"Ye got some nerve to show yer face after what ye did today Shaw." The wavering image of Darcen Fireforge scowled at the head of SI: 7.<p>

Shaw had to grit his teeth from making a snarky retort. He had no desire to speak with the judgmental old coot, but as luck would have it, one of his underlings was in town and reported what had happened immediately to him. It wasn't long after that a mage appeared and sternly requested (demanded) that he get in touch with the commander via illusion crystal that said mage happed to have on him.

"What precisely did I do Commander?" Shaw sighed and rubbed his temples. Honestly, dealing with one Fireforge was enough, he didn't need to two.

"Don't play daft with me, boy; I know full well who it was that saw Chelinka on that ship." The dwarfs scowl deepened "an now, thanks to yer meddling, my daughter is fighting for her life!"

"As I've already told you before, Commander, Chelinka is recovering well, she should be up and moving any day now."

The dwarf chuckled ominously at this "aye, and when she's movin, ye won't be. She'll take ye down first Shaw, and there's not a damn thing that stop her, whether it be troops, or a wall, or a hundred walls."

"You seem oddly critical, despite the fact that you approved of this." Shaw interjected, not liking that the dwarf was getting some sort of amusement out of Shaw's plight.

"Watch yer tone with me lad! I agreed that somthin needed to be done about herself imposed exile, I did nae agree to you tricking her into her own kidnapping!" The dwarf spoke sharply, almost making Shaw flinch, not that he would admit that either.

Before Shaw could speak, the dwarf continued on, "as much as I would love to let her dispense justice, from what Rin has told me occurred on the ship, I'm nae certain that she would not accidently harm others in the process," The dwarf looked deeply troubled by that thought. "So I will grant you a small bit of mercy, Light knows you don't deserve it, and be there to try to pacify her when she wakes…"

Shaw opened his mouth to speak again but was again cut off. "But…"

But? No but's! But's just create complications!

"Given the… situation, I fear I may not be enough, so I will be bringing someone with me."

"Who?" Shaw asked warily, an ally of Fireforge rarely was good news for anyone else.

The dwarf saw his leeriness and smiled, which made Shaw even more wary. "Oh, ye don't need to worry rogue, he's a good friend o mine, and between the two of us I'm certain we can talk Chelinka down to the point where she won't murder anyone. And if that fails, then we might need to let her kill ye, or at least kick you around a bit to appease her."

"So you would use me as a sacrificial lamb?"

"Hmmm, were ye not planning the same in some sense for my daughter?"

Shaw scowled at that somewhat accurate remark, causing the dwarfs grin to grow larger.

"Oh, and don't think ye are getting of scot free either."

"What?" Shaw cried, surely he'd suffered enough today!

Fireforge's image chuckled as he slowly faded, clearly ending the communication, his last words making the hairs on Shaw's arm stand on end.

"Just because I specialize in Protection, dane mean I don't a thing or two about Retribution!"

* * *

><p>Fireforge's 'Retribution' came true much sooner than expected, in the form of him basically tattling to the king.<p>

Oh, the king knew, and slightly disagreed with Shaw's plan, to send Chelinka by sea, but what he did NOT know is the ship he sent her on was the merchant ship loaded with what he hoped to use to curry favor with the Panderen…. Which was now mostly sitting at the bottom of the ocean.

Needless to say, he was not happy.

And an unhappy king made for unhappy Roger's and Taylor, who found out that Shaw was the reason for the king's unhappiness and made it their mission to make Shaw SUPER unhappy.

Making the last two days for Shaw hell.

Not to mention there was the ticking time bomb that was Chelinka, who could wake up at any moment.

Shaw sighed and moved towards the barracks, and the room where she was currently sleeping, and would hopefully stay sleeping, at least until Fireforge got here with his mystery friend.

As he moved into the main hall outside her room, he saw two figures sitting at a table directly beside her bedroom door.

One was the druid Rin, his form wrapped in thick bandages, but still grinning none the less, at the person across from him.

"Well?" he drawled, "gonna play a card soon or what Foxy?"

His playing partner, Fox, paid him no mind and simply slid a card face down into the pile of cards in the center of the table.

"Two of heats"

"Hrmmm… 4 of hearts."

"Cheat."

"What?! How do you DO that?!" the druid groaned as he begrudgingly scoped the large pile of cards toward him.

"You have a tell."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you your tell!"

"Commmmmmmmon, tell me my tell!" the druid whined, as Fox continued to stare at her somewhat smaller hand of cards.

Shaw cleared his throat to get both their attention. "What the hell are you two doing?" he grumbled.

"Playing Cheat as we keep watch and wait for Chels to wake up." The druid answered casually.

"Well that's all well and dandy, but SOME of us were actually cleaning up the mess you and that damn mage made in our port."

"Hey, I've been ordered to stay off my feet, doctor's orders." The elf answered with gesturing to the thick bandages wrapped around his frame.

Saw looked at him skeptically, "you're a druid, why not just heal yourself?" Before he could answer Fox snorted and answered instead.

"Ha, as much as I'm sure the keep would enjoy the light show that is Rin trying to heal himself, it would end the same way it always does… badly."

The druid stilled for a fraction of a moment at the rogues comment before reverting to his cheeky grin, the change happened so fast Shaw might have missed it if he wasn't paying such close attention.

"Heh, you say that, but it could always go worse! I've at least not sprouted any tentacles or mutated limbs."

"Yet." Fox added ominously and went back to studying her hand.

'I can't believe the cenaraion circle let him leave moonglade.' Shaw shook at his at the 'druid' before continuing on.

"If you are keeping watch, should one of you not be in there to keep an eye on her for when she wakes up to make sure she's alright?" Shaw finished with a pointed glare at Fox.

"Nope, gramps' orders" the druid replied, evidentially relived he did have to be any closer to the sleeping bear then he had to.

Shaw snorted "She doesn't need to know your there, but considering she found you so easily on the ship, I would suggest someone more suited to stealth." Another glare at Fox.

Fox looked up at Shaw finally "as much as I would love to lurk in the Dragons den, I'm also under orders from Commander Fireforge not to enter."

"Besides," Rin interjected, "if she went in there, you would be the one to explain to her family why she was killed with a letter opener."

Shaw balked at this statement, "She would murder Fox with a letter opener?" he knew Chelinka was not a morning person, but that was a bit much.

"Not intentionally, but when she's mad, she has a habit of throwing things rather hard. And knowing Fox's luck, she would be probably be caught in the cross fire before she could escape. Sides, you'll know when she's awake."

"How?" Shaw questioned, just talking to this druid was making his migraine come back even worse.

"YOU SONS OF-!"

_CRASH_

SMASH

CRASH

All three heads snapped towards the bedroom door, and the sounds of someone raging and breaking everything they could get their hands on.

"Like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> hahaha, poor Shaw, he cant catch a break, but i suppose this could be considered karma for his earlier scheming. XD

I LIVE! haha, sorry for the long gap guys, but i had finals and then i thought i would have lots of time to write over the break and i did buttttttttttttt...

welp, im lazy and i ran into a bit of a wall writing wise, but mostly lazy. garrisons, why u so addicting?

On that note, thanks to Mythique for giving me tips on how to work through my block, slowly but surely. XD

And ofc, Amcm74, who i wrote this chp for, seeing it was her LL story that helped get the ball rolling on this one! there is a lil easter egg in for those of you who might have read it already, Shaw's whole 'plan'. She also owns two of the characters metioned, one being the Crimson Fox, the other being the glorious batcrap crazy killing machine that is Learen, hope i did him justice!

And ofc, thanks to those who waited for this story, ill try to do better on the updates, but with school starting tomorrow, i make no promises!

Next Chapter: things go from bad to worse in lions landing, as Chelinka is on a rampage and not even the king can slow her down! But when Darcen arrives with his mystery buddy will it be enough? will they have to sacrifice Shaw to escape? What happened to the other crew members? Can Rin ever beat Fox in a game of Cheat?!

find out the answers to some of these questions, in the next chapter!


End file.
